DRACULA
by MAMASITA137
Summary: Dracula, kau tahu apa itu dracula? Makhluk apakah itu? Apa memang nyata? Bagaimana kalau makhluk tersebut benar-benar ada dan berada disekelilingmu? "dear, kau adalah mateku" /FF abal! /Kyumin/yaoi/No siders.
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah rumah megah berwarna putih agung menjulang dan berdiri begitu angkuhnya ditengah-tengah kota besar bernama Seoul.

Suara burung hantu peliharaan sang pemilik rumah membuat rumah tersebut terlihat begitu seram. Di dukung sang majikan yang jarang sekali menampakan batang hidungnya.

Meski asas individualisme telah merajalela di kota metropolitan ini namun tetangga adalah orang yang paling perhatian kepada tetangganya.

Banyak warga disekitar rumah megah itu berspekulasi jika rumah tersebut banyak dihuni para hantu yang bergentayangan.

Namun itu hanyalah spekulasi belaka.

.

.

.

.

DRACULA

°•°

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and many more..

Genre : Fantasy #failed, Romance #gak yakin

Gender : Yaoi /BoyxBoy

FF fantasy pertama saya dan semoga gak ngecewain kalian semua para Readers.

Judul terinspirasi dari Dramus terbaru uri mommy #LirikMingie

Keseluruhan cerita, pure dari pemikiran dangkal saya.

~UnKnow joyer~

.

.

.

Suara riuh di sepanjang kampus tertangkap diindera pendengaran sang namja kelewat tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat, berkulit putih pucat, dengan postur tubuh jangkung.

Wajah datar telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari para mahasiswa yang sangat kagum akan wajah rupawan serta akal jenius namja dingin tersebut.

Suara gedebum buku-buku besar mendarat kasar diatas meja perorangan yang telah menjadi tempat duduknya selama enam semester setia bersamanya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan kelas.

Sudah ramai. Ramai ruangan kelas membuat namja kelahiran bulan februari itu dengan ekstra menenangkan gemuruh jantungnya.

Ini yang ia tak suka dari kuliah, satu lagi. Ia jarang sekali berkomunikasi. Apalagi dengan teman dekat di sekitar bangkunya. Mengetahui nama mereka satu persatu saja ia tak tahu.

Seorang professor berambut putih dengan bagian depan yang sudah botak memasuki kelas dengan langkah pelan.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja dingin dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu melelehkan para penggilanya di kampus yang mengaguminya secara diam-diam.

Bagaimana mau terang-terangan? Mendapat death glare dari Kyuhyun saja mereka menciut.

Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengagumi pria bermarga Cho itu secara diam-diam.

Eh, kembali ke Kyuhyun.

Dia adalah mahasiswa terpintar kedua setelah mahasiswa bernama Kim Kibum.

Berbagai olympiade pernah ia taklukan dengan menyabet juara satu atau seringkali dua karena kim Kibum telah sering mengunggulinya.

Ia tak menganggap kibum rival, karena ia sadar. Ia saja jarang belajar, jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengungguli namja bermarga Kim tersebut.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya patut diwaspadai. Karena banyak yang telah menjadi korbannya.

Oh jangan salah presepsi terlebih dahulu guys, begini..

Jika ada salah seorang atau banyak dari mahasiswa yang mengganggu dirinya maka hanya satu kalimat yang menghunus yang mereka dapatkan.

Yakni 'Enyahlah!'

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama menginjakkan kaki di kota Seoul, kota kelahirannya memang, tapi.. Sejak ia umur 2 tahun, ia sudah pindah ke London untuk melangsungkan kehidupannya.

Namun mengingat sang Appa dan Eomma sudah meninggal dan meninggalkan banyak harta.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan dan memulai kehidupan barunya di negeri gingseng tersebut.

Wajah putih, mulus, tanpa cela Membuat banyak orang menyangkanya adalah seorang yeoja. Belum lagi postur tubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam yang lumayan panjang yang sangat mirip dengan seorang yeoja remaja.

Hey usianya bahkan sudah 23 tahun, namun jangan bilang kalau ia memanipulasi umurnya karena itu kenyataan guys.

.

.

.

Taxi berwarna kuning mengantarkannya tepat pada sebuah gedung megah dengan banyak orang berjalan kesana kemari dengan buku besar ditangan atau tas besar yang disandangnya.

Ia tersenyum lembut.

Dibenahinya tas hitam yang ada dibahunya sebelum ia memasuki gedung tersebut yang disapa banyak pasang mata menatapnya kagum.

Semilir angin menambah pesona namja tersebut ketika berjalan.

Lee Sungmin, namja berparas cantik untuk ukuran namja, wajah mulus tanpa cela, tubuh mungil menggemaskan, dan wajah bak malaikat.

Ah, siapa yang tak terpesona?

.

.

.

Langkah kaki riangnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah ruang kelasnya.

Sebelum,

Brukk

Membuatnya terhenyak begitu saja.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya takut-takut kalau kepalanya terhempas diatas kerasnya lantai keramik kampus.

Namun, ia menyerngit. Ia tak merasakan sakit dibagian kepala atau bagian lainnya.

Dan merasakan sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya kuat.

Matanya sontak terbuka dan betapa kagetnya ia saat ,melihat seorang namja tampan dengan mata hazel coklat kehitamannya yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

Pandangannya seolah terkunci oleh manik hazel yang dibingkai oleh bulumata hitam yanh sangat tegas.

Sangat indah dan... Misterius.

KYUHYUN POV

Kulirik jam tanganku gusar, ah harusnya jam segini aku sudah harus meminumnya, tapi gara-gara professor menyebalkan itu aku harus menundanya walau hanya beberapa menit.

Tak sengaja tubuhku tertabrak oleh seseorang.

Aku menangkapnya, tubuh mungil namun berisinya berhasil aku tangkap.

Aku melihatnya, wajah manis, mata rubah hitam berkilau dengan bulumata lentiknya.

Hidung lancipnya sangat pas dengan proporsi wajahnya, bibir itu...haisshh tubuhku memanas membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku bisa mengecupnya.

Pasti sangat...manis.

Aku menatapnya... Mata yang sangat mengikatku. Hingga rasanya ada belenggu ditanganku untuk ingin selalu mendekapnya.

Entah setan apa yang mendorongku hingga kini jarak diantara aku dengan sosok manis ini menjadi sangat dekat dan aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Panas, tubuhku memanas.

Chu~

Lembut, ah aku merasakannya... Dan ini sangat nikmat, manis, lembut, dan..hangat.

Mataku yang masih terbuka setia menatap manik rubahnya yang semakin melebar.

Aku hanya mengecupnya sepersekian detik dan mengarahkan hidungku pada lehernya.

Ah, sial. Tenggorokanku panas, seperti terbakar.

Aroma rubuhnya sangat memabukkan, hingga aku tak sadar jika aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Kuendus leher putihnya, menggesekkan batang hidung mancungku pada leher yang menguarkan aroma manis sekaligus menenangkan disana.

Ia hanya pasrah saat aku merengkuhnya dan mengendus lehernya nikmat.

"Hay dear"

"Eunghh~"

.

.

.

.

Hollaaaaaa... Aiiih yang atu belom dilanjut malah ada lagi miaaaaaan #bow

Ini errr... Lanjut apa kaga?

Review sama dengan lanjut

Jika tak review berarti tak lanjut

Hehehehe..

Hargai karya para author yang telah menyediakan waktunya untuk menulis fanfiction buat kalian para readers sekalian..

Ingat!

Walaupun itu hanya setitik. Arraseo?!

Kkkk~ ukkey... See yaaaa

Ada yang kenal saya? Ahahaaa...

Mumu muuu... :*


	2. Chapter 2

**DRACULA**

**°•°**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and many more..**

**Genre : Fantasy #failed, Romance #gak yakin**

**Gender : Yaoi /BoyxBoy**

**FF fantasy pertama saya dan semoga gak ngecewain kalian semua para Readers.**

**Judul terinspirasi dari Dramus terbaru uri mommy #LirikMingie**

**Keseluruhan cerita, pure dari pemikiran dangkal saya.**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ya! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PABBO?!" lengkingan dahsyat yang sangat memekakan telinga siapa saja yang berada disekitar namja yang tengah berteriak dengan wajah memerah itu.

Apa-apaan ini? Dicium oleh seseorang yang baru ia temui? Dan lebih parahnya sosok tersebut adalah seorang namja. Hey, dia juga namja!

Punggung tangannya mengusap kasar bibir pouty lembutnya dan menatap nyalang sosok berwajah pucat dengan smirk menyeramkan.

Ia bergerak gelisah saat sosok berkulit pucat itu bergerak mendekat dengan smirk menyeramkan tersebut.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik" Kyuhyun berucap lirih dan hampir mengelus pipi Sungmin. Namun sang empu terlebih dahulu menyentaknya.

"Aku namja! Aku tidak cantik!" sergah Sungmin semakin ke belakang.

Sungmin menyerngit saat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kuat. Ia terlihat seperti sedang...kesakitan.

Baru saja Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan mengangkat tangannya hendak bertanya. Namja aneh itu sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ia hanya mengerjabkan matanya saat menyadari sudah tak ada orang dihadapannya.

'Eoh? Cepat sekali' batin Sungmin bermonolog.

Sungmin lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Tangannya bergerak gusar mencari sesuatu dibalik Jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

Wajahnya memucat dengan mata hazel coklat kehitaman yang telah berubah menjadi emas dengan pupil tengahnya berwarna hitam kelam.

Sebuah taring yang berukuran kecil mulai tumbuh dari gigi bagian depannya.

Ia menggeram. Sebelumnya tak pernah ia berubah pada jam segini.

Ia karena...namja tadi.

Namja tadi yang merangsangnya untuk segera menuntaskan dahaganya akan darah yang selama ini menopang kehidupannya dan kehidupan keluarganya.

Ia segera menegak sebuah cairan berwarna hijau saat tangannya menemukan sebuah botol kecil yang tersemat dalam jas hitamnya.

Obat penawarnya telah bekerja dengan baik. Ia sangat bersyukur karenanya.

Tak sia-sia sang Eomma memarahinya agar membawa obat penawar tersebut.

Suara guyuran air dari arah wastaffel memecah keheningan disebuah ruangan cukup luas yang terdiri dari beberapa bilik kecil dengan pintu berwarna putih yang menutupinya.

Tetesan-tetesan air terlihat pada wajah tampan itu meluncur dan kembali jatuh pada wastaffel. Wajah tampan serta kulit pucat terpantul pada kaca besar yang berada tepat didepan wastaffel.

Hembusan nafas teratur serta pejaman mat untuk semestara.

Ah, dia telah kembali normal.

"Siapa namja tadi?" gumamya dengan kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

.

.

.

.

"Hay, aku Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk" seorang namja bergummy smile, berambut blonde kecoklatan mengulurkan tangannya kearah namja mungil berambut hitam dengan jaket abu-abu yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Senyuman cantik tersungging manakala ia sebuah tangan terangkat padanya.

Ia pun membalas tangan tersebut hingga kedua tangn itu pun bertautan.

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin" Eunhyuk tersenyum senang saat pemuda dihadapannya membalas uluran tanganya dan memperkenalkan namanya.

"Sekarang kita teman?" Eunhyuk bertanya kepada Sungmin.

Kekehan geli pun meluncur pada bibir merah sakura itu.

Oh demi apa itu sangat menggemaskan.

Eunhyuk sejenak terpesona dengan wajah manis namja yang baru saja menjadi temannya.

Terlihat sangat manis dengan gumpalan gembul yang mengembang saat tersenyum.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, min" Eunhyuk berucap tulus dan tentunya jujur.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gembul tersebut.

Alhasil, semakin bertambahlah kadar imut dan manis wajah baby face tersebut.

"Aku namja Hyuk-ah" ucapnya malu sekaligus terselip nada kesal didalamnya.

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengarnya.

Lee Hyukjae, namja kurus dengan postur lumayan tinggi dengan rambut blonde kecoklatan, dan penampilan yang sangat modis.

Keduanya berbincang-bincang layaknya sahabat lama. Ah mereka sangat cocok dengan sifat keduanya. Sepertinya mereka akan menjadi sahabat.

.

.

.

Brakk

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu Cho?"

Wanita cantik berambut hitam yang digelung keatas memperlihatkan leher putih nan jenjangnya dengan sebuah kalung terbuat dari emas dengan manik berlian merah menjadi bandulnya.

Dress berwarna merah melekat apik ditubuh langsingnya.

Wanita tersebut tengah menikmati segelas minuman berwarna merah pekat yang hanya menyisakan separuhnya.

Terkaget ia saat melihat kedatangan sang anak dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Aku rasa pintu itu tak lebih penting daripada rasa dahagaku yang semakin mencekik Cho" ucap pemuda itu dengan melepas topi hitam yang ia kenakan.

Sebuah kekehan halus serta membahana mengingat rumah megahnya terlihat sangat lengang kecuali bunyi suara burung hantu yang menemani keheningan rumah itu.

"Rudolf"

Seekor anjing berukuran lumayan besar berwarna coklat mendatangi wanita yang memanggilnya.

"Bawakan segelas darah untuk Kyuhyun-ku" mendengar perintah itu anjing berwarna coklat itu sekejap berubah menjadi seorang manusia yang masih dalam posisi tersungkur dilantai.

Sosok manusia itu mendongak dan berdiri bak seorang manusia sungguhan.

"Baiklah Nyonya" dengan sekejap pria berkulit tak kalah pucat itu menghilang dan beberapa detik kemudian kembali dengan satu gelas besar cairan kental berwarna merah pekat ditangannya.

"Ck, Eomma.. Bisakah aku berburu sendiri?" gerutuan kecil itu menginterupsi wanita yang dipanggil Eomma saat hendak mengambil alih gelas besar tersebut.

Sebuah gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban.

Wanita itu-Cho Heechul- mendekati putranya dan menggosokkan tangannya pada punggung sang keturunan Vlad tersebut.

"Tidak, kau adalah adalah keturunan Vlad terakhir sayang. Aku tak ingin kau terluka karena para kaum Zreck diluar sana"

Ucapan tulus, penuh kasih Membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Tapi ia muak, ia seorang keturuan Vlad tapi mengapa ia tak boleh berburu sendiri?

"Tapi aku bisa melawan mereka Eomma" sanggahnya dengan menoleh kearah Heechul dengan raut wajah melas.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu secara optimal jika kau belum memiliki mate"

"Aku..."

"Temukan mate-mu, jika kau ingin hidup bebas dan mencari makananmu sendiri honey"

Ya, Semua drakula muda menginginkan hidup bebas dengan mate-nya dan mencari mangsanya sendiri untuk kebutuhannya.

Ia menggeram, sudah kurang lebih 20 tahun umur manusia ia belum pernah mendapatkan seorang mate.

Tepat bulan purnama nanti ia genap berusia 175 tahun umur drakula.

..

..

Langkah jenjangnya memasuki kamar bernuansa hitam dengan perabotan yang ia butuhkan semua ada didalam.

Namun, satu yang ia inginkan. Yaitu beristirahat.

Ia menatap benda berukuran persegi panjang besar berwarna putih yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sebuah ranjang california King size yang terletak mewah ditengah kamar luasnya.

Tangannya membuka benda persegi tersebut dan memasukkan kakinya disusul dengan seluruh tubuhnya memasuki benda persegi panjang tersebut.

Dengan otomatis benda persegi panjang atau yang lebih populer dengan istilah peti itu tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu Honey"

"Melelahkan sekali" balas seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah maskulin meski usianya sudah tak muda lagi.

Pria itu mengecup bibir merah sang istri dan melepaskan topi dinasnya.

Sang istri dengan telaten membuka satu kancing atas suaminya.

"Ada masalah apa hingga kau sangat kelelahan Honey?"

Dengan sekejab ia kembali dengan satu gelas cairan pekat ditangannya.

Sang suami menerima gelas tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Para zreck kembali berulah. Kemarin, ada laporan orang hilang.

Dan tadi, sekitar pukul 10.00 seorang wanita bernama Im Choi in ditemukan tak bernyawa dengan tubuh yang telah berserakan. Aku yakin pasti para zreck yang melakukannya"

Heechul menatap wajah sang suami intens.

Ia khawatir kepada Kyuhyun.

"Honey, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun kita?"

Sang suami menghela nafasnya.

Ia menatap sang istri kemudian mengalihkan pada suatu objek abstrak.

"Kita harus segera mencarikan mate untuk Kyuhyun"

Ucapnya dengan menatap kosong gelas ditangannya. Heechul hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

..

..

..

..

"Pagi ini aku pakai baju apa ya? Pink? Putih? Biru? Ah aku bosan dengan warna-warna itu"

Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melakukan kegiatannya memasang dan menanggalkan beberapa pakaian yang telah menjadi kandidatnya.

Rasa bosan terhadap warna-warna cerah menghinggapi dirinya, meski warna pink adalah warna favoritnya, namun akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali ia mengenakan pakaian dengan warna pink.

Matanya berbinar cerah saat melihat salah satu kemeja yang sangat jarang ia kenakan.

Kemeja hitam polos. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba tertarik memakainya.

Ia tersenyum saat tangannya berhasil menggapai kemeja tersebut.

Warna hitam, mengingatkannya pada... Aishh kenapa ia malah teringat namja kemarin yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya?

Ups, ia baru menyadari jika kemarin adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Meski ia besar di London, bukan berarti prilakunya sama seperti kebanyakan orang London.

Sungmin kebingungan dalam menentukan orientasi seksualnya. Pasalnya, selama ini banyak sekali wanita cantik yang menggodanya habis-habisan. Namun, sayangnya ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Sedikit pun Tidak.

Ia lebih mengabaikan pikirannya tentang namja aneh kemarin. Ia tak ingin moodnya memburuk akibat kejadian kemarin.

Ia harus memulai hari ini dengan senyuman dan semangat yang baru.

Karena prinsipnya adalah Hari ini harus lebih baik dari hari Kemarin.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Pekikan kaget Membuat sebagian mahasiswa yang berada didalam ruangan menoleh kearahnya.

Melihat hal itu Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya.

Setelah kondisi kembali tenang ia menatap nyalang pria didepannya.

"Ini bangkuku" ucap Sungmin sedikit berbisik.

Namja yang tengah duduk tenang sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya itu nyaris tertawa melihat kelakuan namja manis berbalut kemeja hitam didepannya.

"Ah, kita serasi" ucapan singkat dengan nada biasa Membuat banyak pasang mata menyerbu kearah sumber suara.

Suara bass itu terdengar sangat merdu. Mengingat pemilik suara tersebut jarang sekali bersuara, hingga sekali bersuara ia pun menjadi objek perhatian.

Kyuhyun tak mengambil pusing hal tersebut.

Ia lebih tertarik melihat wajah manis namja dihadapannya.

Sungmin mendelik kala Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya dan diri Kyuhyun sendiri.

Ah, ia baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun juga mengenakan pakaian hitam.

"Ck, ini bangkuku"

"Tidak, ini bangkuku"

"Aku kemarin sudah menempatinya!" ucap Sungmin kembali ke nada semula. Nada dimana ia kembali menjadi pusat perhatian.

Senyuman tipis Kyuhyun sunggingkan.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika pria bisa semanis itu kelakuannya.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Minggir!"

Tanpa membalas ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan santai menuju bangku kosong di pojok belakang ruang kelas.

"Ck, dasar aneh"

Sungmin lebih memilih mengabaikan dan menempati tempat yang sempat menjadi rebutan.

"Psstt.. Sungmin-ah" bisikan-bisikan itu terus saja menyebut namanya.

Ternyata namja disampingnya tengah menatapnya seolah bertanya.

'Apa?' Sungmin menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat namja yang tadi memanggilnya atau yang lebih tepatnya Eunhyuk. Tengah mencoret-coret kertas notenya dan menyobeknya pelan.

Sungmin menerima remasan kertas note yang diberikan oleh Eunhyuk.

'Kenapa kau bisa duduk di tempat itu?'

'Apa maksudnya?' batin Sungmin heran.

Ia membalikkan kertas tersebut dan menuliskan beberapa kata disana. Kemudian dilemparkannya pada Eunhyuk.

'Wae? Ini tempatku'

Isi note kecil tersebut.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya.

Lalu mengambil kertas baru dan menulisinya kembali.

'Itu tempat milik Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang sekarang duduk di pojok belajang'

Tulisnya dengan cepat. Lalu ia memberikan kembali kepada Sungmin.

'Apa?' batin Sungmin berteriak.

Ia membeku. Dengan gerakan kaku Sungmin memutar kepalanya dan berusaha tenang melihat kebelakang. Ah, lebih tepatnya tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Oh god,

Sungmin menganga saat melihat sosok dibelakang itu tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Ah tak lupa senyuman manis yang terlihat mengerikan itu terpatri dibibir sexy-nya.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum kaku kearah Kyuhyun lalu membalas lambaian Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap ke depan dengan suasana hati yang semrawut.

'Oh tuhan, aku salah bertindak' ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia berulang kali menepuk jidatnya konyol. Mengerutuki tindakan bodohnya yang jelas-jelas mengusir pemilik tempat yang ia akui adalah tempatnya.

Sedangkah namja dipojok kelas tersenyum geli melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin yang sedari tadi menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada paha dan berulang kali pula menepuk dahinya konyol.

'Manis sekali' batin Kyuhyun berucap.

'Sama seperti darahmu mate' lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Hayyy chapter 2 lahir(?) kkkkk~

Oh tolong jika cerita diatas sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan pengetahuan yang readers miliki.

Karena saya juga tidak mengetahui secara pasti makhluk bernama Drakula huweeeee #nangisDipojokan

Untuk makhluk bernama Zreck aku ngawur pemirsaaah huweeee...

Mian buat typos yang buanyaaak yaaak

Semoga aku bisa ngelarin cerita abal dan gaje ini meski aneh #amiin

Terima kasih atas masukan2 serta saran2 yang telah diberikan kepada saya.

Okeeyyy... **Hargai karya para author yang telah menyediakan waktu untuk menulis karya untuk bisa menghibur readers sekalian yaaaa**

**Ingat! Meski itu hanya setitik!**

**Allaceoo... Keep RnR yaaaa**

**Mau lanjut?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DRACULA**

**°•°**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and many more..**

**Genre : Fantasy #failed, Romance #gak yakin**

**Gender : Yaoi /BoyxBoy**

**FF fantasy pertama saya dan semoga gak ngecewain kalian semua para Readers.**

**Judul terinspirasi dari Dramus terbaru uri mommy #LirikMingie**

**Keseluruhan cerita, pure dari pemikiran dangkal saya.**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Cho Hangeng, seorang kepala kepolisian sekaligus kepala keturunan terakhir kaum Vlad.

Matanya menatap kosong sebuah gelas kopi. Ah minuman itu sangat enak meski darah hewan atau manusia jauh lebih enak dari minuman tersebut.

Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dan ditempelkan pada bibirnya.

Tok tok tok

Lamunanya pecah saat sebuah ketukan pada sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kayu coklat yang sering disebut pintu.

"Masuk" ucapnya dengan tegas sembari memperbaiki letak duduknya.

Seorang pria berwajah tampan berkulit tak jauh pucat dari kulit Hangeng menyembulkan kepalanya lalu memasuki ruangan Hangeng dengan sebuah map ditangannya.

"Ada apa Zhoumi-ah?" tanya Hangeng memperhatikan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu dan map secara bergantian.

Laki-laki muda bernama Zhoumi itu menyerahkan map tersebut kepada Hangeng.

"Ada laporan tentang mayat seorang pedagang kaki lima yang ditemukan dalam kondisi yang sama di sebuah gang tadi malam" Hangeng hanya mengangguk dan mengamati satu per satu kalimat yang berada di map.

Zhoumi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sepertinya para Zreck sudah bertindak keterlaluan, padahal dia sudah bisa mencari makanannya di hutan mengapa mereka bisa mengincar para manusia di kota sebesar ini"

Hangeng ikut menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menutup map berwarna kuning itu dan diletakkannya pada meja kerjanya.

"Ya, aku khawatir pada putraku Zhoumi-ah"

Zhoumi menatap sendu wajah keayahan Hangeng.

Ia juga sangat khawatir pada Kyuhyun. Mengingat Kyuhyun adalah keturunan Kaum Vlad berdarah murni terakhir.

Zhoumi sebenarnya adalah staff disalah satu dapartement kepolisian. Ia adalah drakula berdarah campuran.

Drakula berdarah campuran akan lemah jika berada dibawah terpaan sinar matahari. Tidak seperti drakula berdarah murni yang kebal dengan sinar matahari, bawang putih maupun salib sekalipun.

Ayahnya adalah seorang drakula berdarah murni dan ibunya adalah manusia biasa.

Sang Eomma telah dirubah sang ayah menjadi drakula sepertinya hingga ia terlahir didunia menjadi drakula berdarah campuran.

Ia sudah memiliki istri yang sama-sama berdarah campuran bernama Henry Ya, matenya adalah seorang pria. Dan kaum drakula tidak mempermasalahkan tentang perkawinan sesama jenis.

Orang tuanya telah meninggal akibat perang besar-besaran dengan para monster Zreck.

Semua Vlad berdarah murni telah ditumpes habis para Zreck kelaparan.

Beruntung keluarganya dan keluarga Cho terlindung dari para Zreck yang menyerang kaumnya besar-besaran.

Ayah Cho Hangeng sekaligus Kakek dari Kyuhyun mempunyai mansion yang telah diselubungi oleh mantra rahasia yang melindungi mansion dari para Zreck. Yaitu adalah mansion keluarga Cho.

Kembali pada Hangeng dan Zhoumi.

"Anda harus segera mencarikan mate untuk Kyuhyun tuan Cho"

Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Zhoumi.

"Kau juga, jaga matemu baik-baik"

Zhoumi mengangguk mantap dan membungkuk hormat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan Hangeng.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kepala yang ditumbuhi dengan rambut coklat sedikit ikal dengan poni menutupi dahinya itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang namja berambut hitam berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku disini?" ucapan dingin lelaki yang sedang duduk sembari membaca di pojok ruangan tempat banyak mahasiswa menambah memori otak mereka dengan bacaan-bacaan bermanfaat.

Perpustakaan.

Sungmin yang tadinya menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan berani menatap manik berwarna coklat kehitaman milik namja menawan dihadapannya.

'Menawan? Ahhh tidak!' batin Sungmin mengingkari.

"Aku... Errr tak sengaja melihatmu disini jadi aku... Err mau minta maaf Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis yang sama sekali tak di sadari oleh Sungmin.

Ia tak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin dan kembali fokus pada buku didepannya.

Merasa di abaikan Sungmin mulai menggelembungkan pipinya kesal

"Kyuhyun-ssi~" panggil Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Hm"

"Aishh menyebalkan" Sungmin mengumpat sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di pojok perpustakaan yang sedang menahan tawanya sedari tadi.

"Kau sangat Childish mate" lirihnya yang tak seorang pun mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Brukk

Suara hempasan kasar itu Membuat seorang namja berambut blonde kecoklatan hendak memuntahkan kembali minumannya saking kagetnya.

Alisnya bertaut melihat namja mungil dihadapannya sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah tertekuk sempurna.

"Waeyo Min-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mengambil tisu roll dan mengusap bibirnya pelan.

Brakk

Sungmin menggebrak meja yang ia tempati dengan kedua kepalan tangannya.

Banyak pasang mata melihat kearah mereka berdua. Dan Eunhyuk lah yang meminta maaf kepada orang-orang merasa terganggu.

"Hey, min kau kenapa?"

"Dia menyebalkan! Aku membencinya ish!"

Brakk

Brakk

Brakk

Sungmin semakin brutal menggebrak meja kanteen.

Eunhyuk pun semakin tidak enak dengan semua pengunjung yang berada dikanteen.

"Hey hey, tenanglah. Ceritakan padaku"

Eunhyuk sebisa mungkin menenangkan Sungmin yang sepertinya memang dalam mood yang buruk.

Sungmin terdiam dan memutar kepalanya.

Ah, dia benar-benar mengganggu ternyata.

"Dia tak menggubrisku hyuk-ah. Sa-ma-se-ka-li"

Ucapnya dengan penuh kekesalan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Siapa? Ceritalah pelan-pelan min"

Terlihat Sungmin tengah menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya berat sementara mata rubahnya menatap mata bulat milik Eunhyuk.

"Tadi, aku menyusul Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf tentang kejadian 'mengusir' tadi pagi tapi dia sama sekali tak menganggapku. Malah dia asyik bercinta dengan buku tebalnya. Ish, dia menyebalkaaaan"

Eunhyuk meringis mendengar curhatan Sungmin.

Yah, tak heran memang mengingat Kyuhyun luar biasa juteknya, luar biasa dinginnya. Jadi ia sama sekali tak kaget.

Tapi bagaimana pun Sungmin hanyalah mahasiswa baru di kampusnya jadi ia pasti belum tahu bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, dia memang orangnya seperti itu. Lupakan saja, oh iya kau sudah makan?"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ya sudah, aku pesan makanan dulu. Kau tunggu disini" lagi-lagi Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk malas sembari menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Dasar menyebalkan, namja sok keren, nam-"

'Dear~'

Ia membeku mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat lirih, sangat lirih hingga sama sekali tak ada yang menyadari suara tersebut kecuali dirinya.

Ia memutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara yang mampu membuatnya merinding sekaligus penasaran.

Diusapnya tengkuk miliknya, semua pengunjung tampak sedang sibuk dengan teman-temanya sendiri.

Diujung kanteen ia melihat Eunhyuk yang masih memesan makanannya.

'Dear~' Sungmin kembali bergidik saat suara tersebut kembali terdengar.

Dengan segera ia meraih ponsel touchscreenya dan memasang headset di telingannya.

Dan menambah volume musik diponselnya hingga 1 tingkatan lagi volumenya telah maksimal. Berharap ia bisa mengabaikan suara yang mengerikan itu.

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya Membuat namja manis yang sedang sibuk dengan heatsetnya terlonjak kaget.

Di tepuknya dada sedikit montok miliknya saat melihat Eunhyuk datang dengan satu piring penuh berisi jajangmyum.

"Eunhyuk-ah kau mengagetkanku" ucap Sungmin kesal. Ia menarik paksa headset yang mulanya bertengger apik ditelingannya.

Sebuah cengiran polos Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin makin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf ya hehehee"

"Hm, lain kali jangan mengagetkan lagi"

Ucapnya setengah hati.

"Kenapa cuma satu? Kau tak makan?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan menyerahkan piring tersebut kepada Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Kau saja yang makan supaya moodmu kembali membaik"

Sungmin tersenyum mendapat perhatian Dari sahabatnya.

Kemudian ia mulai memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa Sungmin-ah" Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sahabatnya itu bercerita jika hari ini ia akan berlatih dance dengan temannya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat ia tak lagi bisa melihat sosok Eunhyuk. Kaki mungilnya menendang iseng kerikil-kerikil dibawah kakinya.

"Huft" namja berambut hitam legam dengan poni menutup dahi putihnya yang terayun lembut akibat kibasan lembut angin sore.

Matanya sedari tadi menoleh kearah barat menunggu seonggok bus yang mungkin bisa mengantarnya ke apartemennya dengan selamat.

Namun, sore ini jalanan sangat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang berjalan setelah mengikuti rutunitas perkuliahan yang sangat penat.

Srakk

Tubuhnya tersentak mendengar suara dari ujung halte yang hanya ditumbuhi semak-semak belukar.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya kuat. Matanya menatap horor semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak itu.

Suasana semakin gelap tapi bus ataupun taxi sekalipun tak ada yang menunjukan batang ekornya(?)

Belum lagi suasana kampus yang mulai sepi.

Srakk

Srakk

"Kyaaaaaaaa" Sungmin menjerit dan berlari menjauhi halte horor tersebut.

"Miaaww" seekor kucing berwarna kuning dengan corak oranye sedang menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaa" namja berjas hitam itu masih menjerit dan berlari kencang sekuat tenaga.

Terlihat konyol memang. Tapi ketakutan telah menggerogoti rasa malu namja kelahiran januari itu.

Tak sadar karena saking takutnya hingga ia berlari menyebrangi jalanan besar yang sudah lumayan jauh dari kampus.

Sebuah bus berwarna silver melaju dengan kencangnya kearah timur.

Sungmin yang baru sampai ditengah jalan besar tersebut kaget akan hadirnya bus tersebut.

"Aaaaaaaa"

Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Lampu utama bus tersebut sudah sangat menyilaukan dimata Sungmin.

'Selamatkan aku tuhan' doanya sebelum suara 'Brekk' memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Sakit? Tidak

Tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya kemudian ia gunakan untuk meraba tubuhnya sendiri.

Tak ada yang terluka. Bahkan sekujur tubuhnya masih utuh tanpa sedikitpun terlepas.

Mata rubahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka.

Lalu kembali mata indah itu menyipit tatkala serbuan sinar menyoroti matanya langsung.

Sedikit demi sedikitpun dia bisa menyesuaikan hingga ia sadar jika didepannya sudah ada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan baju hitam yang mirip seperi jubah?

Kemeja putih dengan dasi khas bangsawan eropa dibalut jubah hitam yang hampir menyentuh kasarnya permukaan jalan.

Wajah itu...

Kyuhyun.

"K..kyuhyun"

Matanya membulat saat menyadari Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda.

Ia menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat bagian depan bus yang hampir menabrak dirinya itu ringsek dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menghalaunya.

"K..kau siapa?"

.

.

.

To be continue

Aaiii hehehee... Mian klo makin nyeleneh. Itu bagian akhir mirip film twilight yeee ahahaaa...

**Keep REVIEW ya guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**DRACULA**

**°•°**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and many more..**

**Genre : Fantasy #failed, Romance #gak yakin**

**Gender : Yaoi /BoyxBoy**

**FF fantasy pertama saya dan semoga gak ngecewain kalian semua para Readers.**

**Judul terinspirasi dari Dramus terbaru uri mommy #LirikMingie**

**Keseluruhan cerita, pure dari pemikiran dangkal saya.**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Grepp**

"Ya! Ya! Lepaskan! Kyaaaaa"

.

.

Bulan separuh menampakan dirinya dengan sejuta pesonanya. Angin malam mulai menjilati kulit mereka. Sunyi, senyap dan hening.

Hanya suara-suara hewan kecil yang menenani keduanya. Entah tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan atau keheningan memang telah benar-benar menenggelamkan mereka.

Sesekali namja berambut hitam legam itu menoleh sedikit kearah namja yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Sungmin" suara bass yang terdengar sangat dalam itu mulai memecah keheningan.

Namja yang merasa namanya terpanggil mau tak mau menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan dengan sinar samar bulan yang menerpa wajahnya.

Suara gesekan ranting-ranting pohon yang berada tepat diatas mereka belum lagi kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berada dibawah mereka menambah kesan sendu malak hari ini.

Keduanya sedang duduk nikmat diatas sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari pusat keramaian kota.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin berusaha berani untuk bertanya dan menatap mata obsidan Kyuhyun yang seakan ingin memenjarakan dirinya.

Namja bermarga Cho itu membalas tatapan tajam Sungmin.

"Jangan tanyakan soal itu sekarang" ucapnya yang langsung membuang muka.

Sungmin membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertanya sekarang?" tanya Sungmin ngotot.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menatap wajah manis Sungmin yang seakan ingin jawaban dari mulutnya.

"Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku jika kau mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya" ucap Kyuhyun pelan dengan tatapan lembut kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin tak tahu arti tatapan itu, entah mengapa ia merasa Kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang biasanya di kampus.

"Jika kau tak menjelaskannya aku malah akan menjauhimu dan tak ingin mengenalimu lagi" sungmin bangkit dan menatap jutaan pesona yang memanjakan matanya dibawah sana.

Sebuah ancaman yang membuat Kyuhyun bungkam.

Apa ia harus menceritakan jati dirinya sekarang?

Kyuhyun mendongak melihat Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sungmin.. Ini sulit"

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap kesal Kyuhyun. Hanya bercerita apa susahnya sih? Batinnya kesal.

"Baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu.." Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dan baru beberapa langkah ia beranjak, sebuah tangan kekar mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

ia yakin itu tangan Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh bahu Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuh namja manis itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada kesal. Dilihatnya jengah wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin... Aku..seorang Drakula" mata hazel Kyuhyun menatap intens manik rubah yang berkilau meski gelap malam menyelimuti.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun intens.

"Makhluk apa itu? Aku pikir hanya di dongeng saja.. Bercandamu sangat garing Cho-ssi" Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Tepat dugaanku. Kau pasti tak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan" terselip nada kecewa saat Sungmin tak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"K..kyuhyun.. Kau tidak serius kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan menarik lengan jubah Kyuhyun.

Tanga kekar Kyuhyun menangkap tangan mungil Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.

"Lihat mataku" selarik kata yang sangat singkat Namun menuntut.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menatapnya hazel coklat kehitaman yang selalu menyimpan banyak misteri.

Mata Sungmin semakin membulat saat hazel yang menyiratkan keseriusan itu mulai berubah warna. Semakin terang dan semakin terang.

"K-kyu.." warna emas pada pupil mata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bergetar. Entah, ia sama sekali tak merasa ketakutan hanya terkejut yang berlebih yang ia rasakan.

"Kau sudah melihatnya mate" Sungmin bertambah shock saat sebuah gigi yang lebih besar dari ukuran gigi normal mulai mencuat dikedua sisi gigi taring Kyuhyun.

"K..kyuhyun.."Sungmin menatap horor wajah tampan yang terlihat mengerikan dengan mata emasnya. Dirasakannya tangan kekar yang membalut tangannya semakin dingin.

"Jangan jauhi aku" pinta Kyuhyun dengan mata emasnya yang semakin menggelap dan kembali seperti semula. Sangat sulit dipercaya jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang Drakula. Yang ia tahu Drakula hanyalah makhluk khayalan semata. Namun, ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan itu nyata.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan memasang senyum tipis di bibir merah mudanya.

"Tidak,aku tak akan menjauhimu Kyu" ujarnya dengan nada pelan. Suara merdu yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun memasang senyuman tulusnya.

**Grepp**

"Aku mencintaimu mate" direngkuhnya tubuh mungil nan berisi milik Sungmin. Kepalanya menyelusup pada ceruk leher Sungmin yang menguarkan aroma manis.

"Aku-"

"Sstt... Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku yakin kau butuh waktu" ucapnya disela-sela kecupannya pada leher Sungmin.

'Dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku mate' batinnya bermonolog.

"K..kyu.. Apa kau akan menggigitku?" pertanyaan polos Sungmin tak kuasa membuat sang drakula tampan itu tertawa geli. Sungguh tawa Kyuhyun sangat merdu ditelinga Sungmin. Membuat jantungnya berdetak diluar kendali, belum lagi hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun dilehernya membuat ia tersengat diseluruh tubuhya.

"Ya, aku akan menggigitmu..."

Wajah Sungmin berubah seperti orang ketakutan saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur pada bibir merah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu akan terjadi jika kau telah siap dan bersedia hidup bersamaku mate"

Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mencapit hidung bangir Sungmin menggunakan ibu jarinya dan jari telunjuknya.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya mencapit indera pernafasannya.

"Kau menyebalkan.. Aku mau pulang!" ujarnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya pada dadanya.

"Kkkk... Baiklah pegang tanganku" ujar Kyuhyun menawarkan tangannya.

"Hey aku mau pulang bukan berdansa" ejek Sungmin sembari menahan tawanya.

"Pegang saja apa susahnya sih" Kyuhyun merampas tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat di rengkuhnya pinggang ramping Sungmin yang mampu membuat sang empu kaget dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Bersiaplah sayang"

**Wushh**

"Kyaaaa.." Sungmin menjerit kuat saat tubuhnya terangkat melawan gravitasi dan terbang bak tubuhnya seringan kapas.

"Diamlah dan nikmati" titah Kyuhyun.

Dingin hawa malam membuat Sungmin sedikit menggigil disamping kenikmatan indera penglihatannya yang dimanjakan dengan gemerlap lampu pusat kota yang berkelip seperti bintang yang sekarang turut mengawasinya.

.

.

.

.

**Tap**

Keduanya mendarat tepat di balkon apartement yang diyakini adalah apartement milik Sungmin.

Sungmin tak bisa berkata-kata sesaat setelah keduanya mendarat dengan selamat.

Meski rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun dipinggang Sungmin telah terlepas namub tangan mereka masih bertautan lembut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu apartementku?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Aku tahu semua yang ada pada dirimu mate... Cha masuklah udara semakin dingin,selamat beristirahat" tepat setelah mengatakan kalimat lumayan panjang itu Kyuhyun menghilang dari hadapan Sungmin.

Sang empu mendengus kesal

"Aku bahkan belum sempat membalas kata-katanya tapi ia malah menghilang dasar drakula aneh" gerutunya dengan menarik sebuah pintu geser yang membatasi antara ruangan dalam dengan balkon favoritnya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang namun namja manis bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu masih sibuk dengan bantal, guling dan selimutnya.

Mata rubah indahnya masih tertutup sempurna dengan selimut tebal masih menggelung tubuh mungilnya.

Sebuah teriakan terkutuk dari sebuah jam weker membuat dirinya terganggu. Sialnya meski ia menggunakan bantal sebagai penutup telinganya tak cukup menulikan telinganya dari suara weker sialan tersebut.

"Aaaargghttt..." ia berteriak kesal. Diacaknya kesal surai hitamnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya sebal.

Disibaknya selimut tebal yang setia menghangatkan tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Pagi Sungmin-ah" sapa Eunhyuk dengan nada ceria. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manis Sungmin saat sang sahabat sudah datang. Ah ia iri dengan sahabatnya tersebut, pasalnya Eunhyuk sangat Fashionista hingga apapun yang melekat pada tubuh kurusnya menjadi referensi bagi sebagian besar kaum adam di kampusnya.

Ditutupnya buku tipis yang baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Pagi juga, Eunhyuk-ah" sapa Sungmin.

"Hehee... Oh iya kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari professor Kim?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan merapikan rambut blondenya yang tadi sempat tertutup oleh topi berwarna hitam.

"Astaga..aku lupa! Aigoo.. Bagaima-"

Brukk

Belum selesai kehebohan Sungmin, sebuah buku bersampul coklat menyambangi mejanya.

Seorang namja jangkung berjalan santai melewati meja Sungmin angkuh.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk membeo saat buku tersebut mereka yakini berasal dari namja super cuek itu.

"Min..aku bermimpi kah?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sepertinya namja pecinta fashion itu masih shock dengan kejadian yang tak pernah ia lihat itu. Cho Kyuhyun memberikan bukunya kepada Sungmin? Apa ini?!

Sungmin mengambil buku tugas tersebut dan menatapnya. ada perasaan hangat menyusup ke relung hatinya. Entah itu apa yang jelas itu adalah perasaan teraneh yang pernah ia rasakan. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya bahagia sekaligus resah pada saat bersamaan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bermimpi Hyuk-ah" ujarnya dengan terus menatap buku tersebut tanpa memalingkan wajahnya kearah Eunhyuk.

Ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat sosok tampan yang memandangi luar jendela.

Hanya beberapa detik sang empu berpaling dan mereka pun bertatapan.

'Gomawo' Sungmin melafalkannya melalui gerakan bibirnya tanpa mengeularkan suara.

Dan itu hanya dibalas dengan Senyuman tipis namja yang berada dipojok kelas itu.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

To be continue

Jiaaaaah mianhe jika semakin kesini semakin membosankan dan ngawur. Ehem kyumin momentnya udah pan? Kkkkkk...

Terima kasih yg udh review d chap kemaren mian cma bisa nulis nama doang #pundung

**Princess JOYELF137, ajeng kumala, 5351, snow. drop. 1272, kyumin pu, Finda Elf 137, BunnyEvilKim, kiran. theacyankEsa, KyuMinDaughter137, ParkMinMi799, sissy, GuestKyuMin, 010132joy, KyuMin ELF, PRISNA SPARKU, usagibocha Dian Evita Kyumin, GameSMI, Love Kyumin 137, ayyu. annisa. 1, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, danactebh, abilhikmah, wulandari. apple, L137A, TiffyTiffanyLee, hanna, sary nayolla, Namethepaendeo, allea1186, ona lee umin, Zen Liu, AJoyers137, asdfghjkyu, dirakyu, Cho Adah joyers, chkyumin, gaemkyu, dheniemvp joyer, adelia santi, joy, Cho MeiHwa, joyerelf, Maya Agnes, guest, Yefah, Ditassi, harukahzy, MelodyELF, gyumin4ever, ChuteKyuMin, ryesungminkyu18.**

So **keep Review ya guys..**

Love you all..^^

See you next chap.. :*


	5. Chapter 5

**DRACULA**

**°•°**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and many more..**

**Genre : Fantasy #failed, Romance #gak yakin**

**Gender : Yaoi /BoyxBoy**

**FF fantasy pertama saya dan semoga gak ngecewain kalian semua para Readers.**

**Judul terinspirasi dari Dramus terbaru uri mommy #LirikMingie**

**Keseluruhan cerita, pure dari pemikiran dangkal saya.**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**...**

Suara teriakan menggema disebuah gang sepi dengan penerangan yang sangat minim. Belum lagi suasana sepi mencekam disekitarnya membuat gang tersebut terlihat seram.

Tawa menggema puas akan apa yang dilihatnya menggema bercampur dengan jeritan pilu memekakan telinga.

Suara Retakan demi retakan terdengar setelah lengkingan seorang wanita yang didalam gang gelap itu. Gemerutuk suara gigi yang terdengar sangat keras menggambarkan betapa besarnya gigi tersebut.

"Hahahaa... Hahahaa..." makhluk berbadan tinggi besar bermata merah dengan tubuh kekar dan sebuah ekor yang berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya. Celana robek selututlah satu-satunya pakaian yang menutupi tubunya. Gigi bertaring dengan geraham besar didalamnya menambah kesan menyeramkan pada makhluk malam pemangsa manusia tersebut.

Satu persatu bagian tubuh manusia itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tak memperdulikan banyaknya darah yang merembes turun tak beraturan disepanjang bibir besarnya.

Mata merah itu menyiratkan kepuasan tersendiri tatkala melihat korbanya tergeletak dengan banyak bagian tubuh yang terpisah akibat ulahnya.

Tangan besar nan mengerikannya terulur dan mengambil sebuah daging dengan warna merah tua dan dililiti oleh banyak bagian lain yang saling berkaitan.

Direnggutnya paksa dan di robeknya menggunakan taring mengerikannya. Tawanya kembali menggema dengan mengangkat potongan daging yang diketahui adalah bagian hati.

"Hati manusia adalah yang paling nikmat hahahaha..." suara besar nan menakutkan kembali memenuhi gang sangat jarang di lewati oleh manusia.

Dikunyahnya rakus hati manusia tersebut.

"Tapi...hati seorang drakula murni akan jauh lebih nikmat dan dapat memberiku sebuah kehidupan yang abadi.. Ahahahaa" tangan besarnya mengusap sisa-sisa darah yang mengotori sepanjang bibirnya.

Perlahan tubuh besar berwarna coklat itu menyusut. Rambut panjang tak beraturan pun mulai memendek, ekor panjang dan mencuatnya kembali merayap memasuki bagian bekalangnya dan menghilang dibalik celana hitam itu.

Kuku panjang mengetikan disetiap tangannya berangsut kembali ke ukuran semula. Alis tebalnya pun sudah kembali normal.

Mata merahnya mulai meredup..meredup..dan menggelap.

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cepaknya dan tubuh kekarnya merenggangkan lehernya dengan mata yang menyeramkan.

Kemudian sosok pemuda itu mengambil jasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kepala manusia dengan mata yang masih terbuka dan tubuh yang berceceran kemana-mana.

Ia menyunggingkan senyuman sinis dan berlalu meninggalkan lorong gelap tersebut tanpa satu orang pun tahu apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Honey"

Usapan demi usapan mendarat di kepala sang suami yang tengah bersantai dipaha istrinya.

Mata mereka saling bertautan dan sedikit keraguan menguar disana.

"Aku tak tahu yeobbo. Tapi Kyuhyun harus segera menemukan matenya" terdengar sangat frustasi dengan kalimat yang ia keluarkan.

Heechul menghentikan usapannya dan menerawang jauh.

"Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun tidak merasa bahagia jika kita menjodohkannya"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun berhenti" nafas tersenggal namja manis dengan ukuran tubuh bak seorang gadis imut itu menggema. Ia memegangi lututnya dan berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya.

'Mate? Di berlari?' inner Kyuhyun bertanya.

Peluh membasahi pelipis pemuda dihadapannya.

Sret

"Makanya kalau berjalan jangan mengenakan headset. Kau jadi tak mendengar aku memanggilmu" namja manis itu memberi nasehat dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menahan tawa menyaksikan aksi menggemaskan matenya.

Entah mengapa ia sangat senang jika Sungmin bersikap manja padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalikan tas punggung miliknya dan menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat.

"Gomawo. Jika tak ada ini mungkin aku sudah diusir dari kelas" Senyuman manis terpatri disana. Kyuhyun menatap datar buku tersebut lalu mengambilnya.

"Hm... aku pulang dulu"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sikap Kyuhyun membuatnya tak nyaman. Kemarin drakula tampan itu mengaku mencintainya tapi kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu kepada orang yang ia cintai? Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

"Hae.. Kau dimana?" seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan mengendap-endap ke sebuah kamar yang tak dapat didefinisikan oleh Eunhyuk pribadi. Ruangan gelap dan hanya memiliki satu cahaya penerangan di tengahnya membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tak nyaman.

"Hae?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Hyuk? Masuklah" suara merdu itu menyahuti panggilan namja berambut pirang.

Tangannya tak terlepas dari sebuah buku tebal yang sudah berwarna coklat dengan berbagai gambar mengerikan disana.

Kemudian tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak dan menjejerkannya disamping buku tersebut.

Eunhyuk yang sudah berada di ruangan lumayan terang itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah single sofa. Matanya melihat seisi ruangan yang dipenuhi barang-barang antik dan aneh.

Dibukanya kotak dengan motif ukiran rumit diluarnya itu dan mengambil satu benda kecil disana.

'Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kaum Drakula masihlah ada' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hae kau masih lama?" sebuah teguran membuatnya kembali sadar.

"Tidak. Sebentar aku mau membereskan ini dulu"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kita mulai menarinya"

**.**

**.**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa panjang didepan sebuah layar plasma yang menghadap langsung padanya.

Sebelah tangannya menyangga kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya untuk mengusir rasa penat yang mendera.

Hidup seorang diri memang terasa menyenangkan. Tak ada yang mengekang, tak ada yang menuntutmu untuk menjadi orang sukses, tak ada yang memarahimu jika pulang terlambat. Namun, banyak yang tak menyenangkan jika hidup sendirian. Seperti tak ada yang membangunkanmu, memasakkan makanan untukmu, memberi semangat saat kau sedang terpuruk dan masih banyak lagi.

Tanpa terasa lelehan airmata menuruni pipi chubby-nya.

.

.

.

"Eh?" betapa kagetnya ia saat ia sadar dirinya tengah terbaring diatas ranjang king size-nya. Bukannya ia tadi tidur diatas sofa? Lalu kenapa? Ia tak pernah mengalami tidur berjalan. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding depannya. 'Jam 09.00'

"Ah sudah malam" gumam Sungmin.

Tap

Ia menoleh cepat pada sumber suara yang berasal dari balkon. 'Apa jangan-jangan ada pencuri?' batinnya khawatir.

Sebuah langkah kaki yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tangahnya mulai dingin akibat ketakutan.

Ia menarik selimut tebalnya dan bersembunyi didalam selimut tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam selimut.

Melafalkan berbagai macam doa yang di ajarkan oleh orang tuanya dulu.

"Hey, buka selimutmu "

Suara itu? Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menyibak selimutnya kasar dan memandang sebal sosok dihadapannya.

"YA! seenaknya saja kau memasuki kamarku! Kau pikir aku tak takut? Kupikir kau pencuri atau perampok atau atau malah pemer-"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat sebuah jari panjang mendarat di bibir tengahnya.

"Diam dan makanlah" suara bass itu terkesan tak ingin untuk di tolak. Seperti pertemuan malam kemarin, Kyuhyun mengenakan jubah besar yang sangat cocok dengan tubuh tingginya.

Bungkusan besar makanan mendarat diatas selimut besar Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap bungkusan tersebut penuh nafsu. Cacing-cacing perutnya sudah menuntut dirinya untuk diberi makanan. Sedikit melirik Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo.. Setelah orang tuaku meninggal tak ada yang memperhatikanku seperti ini"

Kemudian kepalanya tertunduk, airmata kembali menuruni pipi mulusnya menetes mengenai selimutnya.

"Hey, jangan menangis" ujar Kyuhyun yang memindahkan makanan tersebut lalu mengambil tempat didepan Sungmin. Menarik dagu Sungmin dan menghadapkan wajahnya langsung pada wajah Sungmin yang dipenuhi oleh airmata. Jemari panjangnya menyeka airmata yang senantiasa meneteskan airmata. "Aku tak suka jika kau menangis mate" ucapnya lembut.

Sungmin menatap mata hazel Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks.." isakan Sungmin meluncur pilu ditelinga Kyuhyun. Matenya terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang dan ia tak akan meninggalkan matenya jika matenya belum sepenuhnya membaik. Janji Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia merengkuh tubuh bergetar Sungmin dan mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang.

Sang empu sama sekali tak menolak. Ia sangat membutuhkan kehangatan saat ini.

Setelah setengah jam Sungmin menangis dibahu Kyuhyun tubuh Sungmin sudah mulai tenang dan tak ada isakan lagi.

"Jangan bersedih, aku akan menggantikan keluargamu yang menyayangimu. Panggil aku jika kau sedang butuh aku. Aku tak ingin kau menangis. Kau terlihat sangat jelek" rentetan kata yang membuat Sungmin terenyuh dan hangat. Meski menyebalkan pada akhirnya Namun ia sangat senang karena ia tak sendirian malam ini.

"Makanlah.. Kau pasti sangat lapar"

Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat saat Kyuhyun membukakan makanan untuknya.

"Perlu aku suapi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman mautnya. Sungmin merasakan pipinya memanas dan mengambil makanan dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"A..aku bisa makan sendiri"

Kyuhyun pun tertawa kerasa melihatnya.

Setelah beres dengan makan malamnya Sungmin menikmati malamnya dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Memandang indahnya panorama malam ciptaan tuhan yang sangat indah. Dengan sebuah selimut hangat membalut tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya keheningan yang melingkupi mereka.

"Kyu"

"Hm"

"Bagaimana kehidupan seoranh drakula?" kepalanya menoleh dan menatao Kyuhyun intens.

"Nothing special" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyisir poni Sungmin yanh menutup wajah manis itu.

Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya kau memiliki keluarga yang ada disampingmu. Dan aku rasa itu special" ucap Sungmin sembari menahan nyeri didadanya.

"Hm... Tapi lebih special lagi aku bertemu denganmu mate" pandangan penuh hangat menatap mata foxy yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama menatapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli makanan yang ia inginkan dengan Kyuhyun. Ya. Namja itu telah membuat janji dengannya kemarin malam.

Ia menggeleng melihat penampilannya dilayar cermin. Ah, ia masih belum mendapat mood yang baik untuk mengenakan kemeja putih. Ah bagaimana kalau hitam? Bukankah sangat manis jika ia mengenakan baju berwarna hitam?

Ia mengambil salah satu kaos panjang berwarna hitam dan mengenakannya.

'That's me' ia tersenyum melihat tampilannya didepan cermin.

Dengan segera ia meraih dompet dan ponselnya lalu keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah lama?" Sungmin duduk disamping namja yang mengenakan baju tebal dengan tudung kepala menutupi kepalanya.

Namja tersebut tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Ani. Aku baru sampai.. Kita mulai dari mana? Bioskop?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Itu terlalu datar kyu.. Bagaimana kalau menghadiri festival menyambut musim panas?" ucap Sungmin riang.

"Baiklah" putus Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Tidak hae.. Bagaimana kalau pakai kalung ini saja?" Eunhyuk menyentuh sebuah kalung yang berjejer rapi disebuah lapak di sebuah perayaan festival.

Donghae menggeleng tak setuju.

"Topi itu saja Hyukjae" ucap Donghae kesal.

"Hyukiiiee" teriakan tersebut menyita perhatian keduanya dan menoleh mendapati seorang namja manis dengan kaos hitam dan seorang namja misterius bertubuh tinggi.

Mereka mendekat.

"Sungmin..aaaah kau juga disini? Eerr siapa itu?" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada namja disamping Sungmin.

"Ah dia Kyuhyun. Kyu bukalah tudungmu.. Hyuk maaf ya dia tidak terlalu suka keramaian" kata Eunhyuk membulat saat melihat sosok tersebut membuka tudungnya. Pesona namja itu membuat Eunhyuk terdiam beberapa detik.

"Err Sungmin. Kenalkan ini Donghae. Dan donghae ini Sungmin" Sungmin dan donghae berjabat tangan dengan senyuman diwajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kyu dia Donghae dan Donghae ini Kyuhyun"

Donghae terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyuhyun menyambut tangan tersebut. Mereka saling bertatapan dan tak ada Senyuman diantara mereka.

'Ada yang aneh dengan namja ini. Bahkan hari ini panas, mengapa tanganya dingin?' batin Donghae.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dan menatap datar Donghae lalu berpindah pada Sungmin.

"Kita jadi membeli Ice cream?"

Sungmin tersadar dan menyengir imut.

"Hyukie, Donghae-ssi kami pamit dulu ya. Bye"

"Bye Sungmin" Eunhyuk membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya ia heran. Mengapa Sungmin bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun yang dikenal sangat tertutup.

.

.

.

To be continue

Huwaah maaf ye kalo masih pendek hehheee...

Typosnya bergentayangan dimana-mana aduuh *tepukButtMingie

Oh iya silahkan baca ff abal saya yg baru **"Bittersweet My Life" **heheheee.. #promosi

Khusus buat **harukahzy** : chingu ini sama sekali gak copas dari twilight, mungkin waktu scene kyu nylametin kyu itu sama tapi cuma itu doang. Keseluruhan alur dan ide milik saya bukan copas sembarangan dari film terkenal^^

Mungkin opini org beda-beda. Pemikiran pun beda-beda. Tapi saya menghargai kamu mengkritik ff saya. Saya terima kasih kepada kamu ^^

Kalau boleh jujur. Saya nnton twilight saja gak pernah sampe selesai. Aku gak terlalu suka film roman /_\

**Makasih buat**

**L137A, Princess JOYELF137, kiran. theacyankEsa, ParkMinMi799, Cho Adah joyers, HyunkiLee, dirakyu, Snow. drop. 1272, 010132joy, ona lee umin, adelia santi, ryesungminkyu18, BunnyEvilkim, abilhikmah, oktaLiia Joy, Love Kyumin 137, kyumin joyer ChoLee, allea1186, PRISNA SPARKYU, wullancholee, usagibocha Dian evita Kyumin, Yefah, Arum Junnie, 5351, hanna, sissy, ajeng kumala, Ajoyers137, sary nayolla,Ditassi, KyuMin ELF, joy, GameSMI, Aegyeo789, rinatya12kmsyjs, wulandari. apple, chkyumin, phia89, Lilin sarang kyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, Cho MeiHwa, Maya agnes, juechan, Guest, Zen Liu, dheniemvp joyer,kiyo, harukahzy, zagiya. joyers, anita. ariestamaru, Finda Elf 137, GuestKyuMin,merryistanti, Rahma Lau137, ChuteKyuMin, ChoLee KyuMinie, may. moon581.**

**Silahkan RnR yaa**

Keep Review^^


	6. Chapter 6

**DRACULA**

**°•°**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and many more..**

**Genre : Fantasy #failed, Romance #gak yakin**

**Gender : Yaoi /BoyxBoy**

**FF fantasy pertama saya dan semoga gak ngecewain kalian semua para Readers.**

**Judul terinspirasi dari Dramus terbaru uri mommy #LirikMingie**

**Keseluruhan cerita, pure dari pemikiran dangkal saya.**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Kyuhyun-ah" seulas Senyuman terpatri indah dibibir merah delima milik namja manis yang berhadapan dengan namja berwajah datar Namun tak melunturkan pesonanya begitu saja.

"Hm" hanya sebuah gumaman yang menanggapi perkataan namja manis yang Senyumnya sedikit memudar.

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap kerlipan bintang yang memanjakan mata foxynya. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Aku pulang dulu" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara tersebut dan merasakan sedikit perasaan tak rela disana.

Paras tampan yang diterpa sinar malam yang begitu menawan. Ia namja, dan seseorang dihadapannya juga namja, tapi mengapa ia terus menerus memuja sosok dihadapannya itu?

"Hey" ayunan tangan Kyuhyun didepan wajahnya membuat Sungmin tersadar dan menarik kembali dirinya yang sempat terlepas dari raganya.

Oh abaikan.

"Eum.. N-nde hati-hati" Sungmin tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini. Hanya beberapa glintir kata-kata tadilah yang mampu melewati bibir poutynya.

"Huh. Memangnya aku anak kecil" ucap Kyuhyun dengan berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih termangu didepan halaman depan apartementnya.

"Ya! Dasar drakula menyebalkan!" hentakan kakinya kesal membuat sosok tersebut terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal oleh orang tuanya. Gerutunya dengan memelankan kata 'Drakula' yang sempat ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja Honey?" suara merdu wanita yang sedang menikmati segelas cairan merah pekat itu menerobos melewati gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Ia menelan ludahnya berat, rasa haus yang mulai menyerangnya membuat ia menampilkan taring kecil yang mulai mencuat. wanita itu memerintahkan maid laki-laki berjas hitam itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam di tempatnya dan mengelus kepala sang Drakula muda itu lembut. Wanita itu Sangat menyayangi pemuda didepannya. Meski tak jarang pula sang anak membuat ulah namun tetap saja ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

"Minumlah" Heechul menggiring satu gelas cairan merah pekat yang baru saja diambilkan oleh maid bernama Rudolf itu.

Satu tarikan kasar dan tenggakan demi tenggakan kasar membuat Heechul menatap anaknya prihatin. 'Apa yang dilakukan anak ini, hingga seperti ini?' batin Heechul miris.

Mata hazel sang anak menatap datar nan kosong didepannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja honey?" tanya Heechul penuh perhatian.

Sikap Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit was-was. Takut-takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Aku tak apa Eomma" jawab Kyuhyun datar dan langsung meninggalkan sang Eomma sendirian.

Heechul hanya bisa menatap punggung bidang Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Rudolf"

"Guk.. Iya Nyonya"

"Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul menatap kosong laki-laki berparas tampan yang senantiasa menundukkan kepalanya penuh hormat.

"Saya tidak tahu Nyonya" jawabnya singkat. Ia jujur, sama sekali tak terbesit didalam benaknya untuk mengungkapkan opininya yang mengatakan Kyuhyun sedang tak baik-baik saja.

Helaan nafas putus asa terdengar dari bibir merah Heechul.

.

.

.

"Apa kau masih punya otak?" suara berat dengan nada yang lebih tinggi menyorot pada namja berambut hitam dengan tubuh kekar dan senyum menawan sekaligus mengerikan.

Tawanya meledak seketika, terdengar membahana dan menyeramkan. Diangkatnya kaki sebelah kanannya dan ditumpuknya pada kaki sebelah kirinya. Tubuhnya sepenuhnya menyender pada kursi goyang yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidupku dan...mengincar sesuatu yang kuinginkan" seringaian tajam tercetak jelas pada bibir tebalnya. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah ambisi yang memang harus ia tuntaskan dan harus... Ia dapatkan.

Namja yang tadinya berkacak pinggang mulai memutar matanya jengah dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Terserah kau saja" ucapnya sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan laki-laki yang masih setia menggoyangkan kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

"Aku... Bergabung" monolognya.

.

.

.

"Aigoo.. Pabboya! Kenapa harus terlambat! Ish!" langkah kaki gusar dan gerutuan sepanjang jalan menyita perhatian beberapa orang yang juga hendak memulai aktivitasnya. "Ini jam bera– aigoo.. Jam ku, jam ku dimana? Aish!" tangannya sibuk mencari sebuah benda penuh dengan angka dan jarum panjang maupun pendek yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain.

"Ah ketemu!" soraknya girang. Dipasangnya

Tak berselang lama saat matanya kembali tergokus pada jalanan didepannya. Sebuah tubuh kekar menghantamnya. Ia jatuh seketika, meringis saat merasakan pantatnya mencium kerasnya aspal jalanan dengan keras.

"Kau tak apa? Maafkan aku"

Sungmin tak menggubris kata-kata laki-laki didepannya. Dengan kesal ia bangkit dengan meringis kesakitan dibagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Kalau berjalan hati-hati!" ucap Sungmin menasehati. Kesal rasanya jika ia harus terkena sial akibat kecerobohan seseorang.

"Maaf.. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

Sungmin mendengus dan menatap laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Hmm.. Gwaenchana"

Ucapan Sungmin membuat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lekat wajah manis namja dihadapannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia risih mendapat tatapan yang begitu intens dari laki-laki itu.

"A–aku pergi dulu" Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan pemuda itu. Dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Pemuda yang menarik"

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku professor. Aku berjanji tak akan terlambat lagi"

"Terlambat tetap terlambat.. Tinggalkan kelas sekarang!"

Suara berat seorang berambut putih itu membuat Sungmin menciut seketika.

Tak memperdulikan mereka yang menertawainya. Ia meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah gontai dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Brakk

Sebuah gebrakan meja dari arah pojok kelas membuat semua mata terarah padanya. Sang professor menurunkan kacamata tebalnya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Tak mempedulikan panggilan dari laki-laki tua itu.

"KYUHYUN-SSI!"

Kyuhyun berjalan santai dan menuju pintu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

"Hari ini sial sekali.. Terlambat.. Tertabrak.. Diusir.. Haaaah"

Namja berwajah manis, mulus bak yeoja itu memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Suasana tenang di salah satu koridor yang memang jarang dilalui oleh mahasiswa itu menjadi tempat Sungmin untuk menyendiri.

"Kau tertabrak?"

"Eh" pekik Sungmin kaget. Bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan kesini seorang diri.

"K–kyuhyun? Kau... Kenapa kesini?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau tertabrak?"

Sungmin mengehela nafasnya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menggiringnya untuk duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang tadi ditempatinya sendiri.

"Aniya. Aku tidak tertabrak" ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatap tajam pria bertubuh mungil itu.

Masih mengelak? Padahal ia tadi mengucapkannya dengan jelas.

Ctakk

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya pada dahi mulus Sungmin.

Namja manis itu mengaduh dan mengelus dahinya.

Bibirnya tertarik kedepan seraya mengelus dahinya.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?!" ucapnya lucu. Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Kau membohongiku sayang"

"Kau mengganti nama panggilanku?"

Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Hmm.. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun kembali membuatnya cemberut.

"Iya iya... Aku hanya ditabrak orang tadi. Dan aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya tersenyum tulus.

Ia sedikit berjengkit saat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati"

Ucapan tulus dari hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah dan mengerutuki jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Pemuda bermata cokkat kehitaman itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah taman buatan kecil dihadapan mereka.

Mengamati bagaimana sang kupu-kupu hinggap dan menghisap nektar yang terdapat pada setiap kelopak bunga. Dan terbang meninggalkan bunga tersebut.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi seperti kupu-kupu"

Ucapnya. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun melihat lurus kedepan. Sungmin mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun yaitu gerombolan bunga yang banyak dihinggapi oleh kupu-kupu.

"Wae? Bukankah mereka itu cantik?" seakan terhipnotis, Sungmin menerwang apa yang dilakukan oleh para kawanan kupu-kupu.

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Sungmin dan kembali melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"ya mereka cantik.. Tapi aku tak suka cara mereka memperlakukan para bunga"

Sungmin sedikit menyerngit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Bukan kah hubungan kupu-kupu dan bunga itu saling menguntungkan?" tanya Sungmin yang sekarang telah menghadap kepada Kyuhyun. Diamatinya wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan dari samping.

"Memang.. Tapi, para kupu-kupu akan meninggalkan sang bunga saat mereka telah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan"

Sekarang Kyuhyun juga menatap Sungmin. Mereka berpandangan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kyuhyun.. Apa ada masalah?"

Deg

pertanyaan Sungmin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Apakah ia harus bercerita kepada namja yang ia cintai?

"Kyuhyun" lamunan Kyuhyun kembali pecah saat mendengar suara lembut Sungmin menyapa pendengarannya.

Di tatapnya manik rubah bening yang sangat indah itu.

FlashBack

"Kyuhyun.. Appa telah mendapat Mate yang cocok untukmu. Dia anak Tuan Park, usianya sama sepertimu"

Wajah drakula muda itu mengeras saat mendengar ucapan sang Appa.

"Aku bisa mencari Mateku sendiri Appa!"

Sang Eomma meremas jemarinya resah. Perdebatan antara Suami dan anaknya membuatnya nyaris tak dapat bernafas. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala.

"Appa tetap akan menikahkanmu dengan putri tuan Park, jangan ganggu keputusanku anak muda"

Kilatan kemarahan membakar tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan calon mate yang aku cintai! Jangan ganggu keputusanku Appa!"

Kyuhyun meniru ucapan Hangeng dan beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang terdiam dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Yeobo... Jangan ganggu keputusan Kyuhyun kali ini" ucap Heechul yang juga beranjak meninggalkan suaminya.

Hangeng menatap nanar punggung istri yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia tahu keputusannya akan mengekang putranya.

Tapi, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan bahagia. Itu saja...

FlashBack END

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya berat. Setitik perasaan tak rela menyelimuti hatinya.

Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan memberikan remasan lembut disana.

"Tentu saja mempertahankan dirimu disampingku" ucapnya tulus.

Bahkan Senyuman manis terukir dibibir tebal itu. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

Sungmin mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Ia mulai menutup matanya dan menjangkau bibir sexy Kyuhyun.

Memberikan kecupan lembut dan sangat amatir disana. Tapi sungguh Drakula muda itu sangat menikmati kecupan hangat bibir merah muda itu.

Drakula muda itu tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat dekat dengannya dengan mata terpejam. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku... Bersedia menjadi mate-mu Kyu, Saranghae"

Aliran listrik darimana yang membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dengan kata-kata indah yang meluncur dari bibir pouty itu.

"Ming, aku tak memaksamu untuk membalas pernyataan cintaku. Kau bisa memikirkannya lagi... Ak—"

"Kyu, aku sama sekali tak terpaksa. Walau hari ini kadar cintaku masih segini"

Sungmin berucap lucu dengan menunjukkan sepucuk kecil jari kelingkingnya untuk menggambarkan asal kadar cintanya pada pemuda yang identik dengan pakaian hitam itu.

"Tapi... Aku tak salah lagi dengan perasaanku ini kyu, buat lah aku mencintaimu seutuhnya hingga tak ada cela untuk mencintai orang lain selain dirimu" Senyuman tulus tak dapat terelakkan dari bibir keduanya. Hangat dan nyaman.

Suasana terasa sangat romantis sekarang ini.

Ingin rasanya mereka menghentikan waktu yang terus berjalan. Menikmati indahnya hari penuh perasaan ini.

"Ya, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku sampai kau tak bisa lagi mencintai orang lain selain aku"

.

.

.

To be continue..

Maaf ya kalo pendeekk #selaluPendek

Ceritanya makiiin ngawur #emang

Hohohoo... Makasih ya yg udh mau ngikutin ff abal bin julek ini. #bow

Sekarang sita lagi hobi nih ngintilin uke2 ahhahaa.. Biar bisa dapet cerita real mereka hehehehe...

#curcol

Keep Review yaaaa.. :*

Luph you my readers and SIDERS

Buat yg review pake akun (log in)

Cek PM kalian ya hehehe ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Froze...

Ya, dulu..

Tapi sekarang.. Aku telah melebur bersamaan dengan gelombang panas yang kau hempaskan pada es-ku.

Cinta tak wajar ini akan aku jaga dan selalu jaga meski banyak resiko yang akan aku tanggung meski darah harus bertumpah disini.

**DRACULA**

**°•°**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and many more..**

**Genre : Fantasy #failed, Romance #gak yakin**

**Gender : Yaoi /BoyxBoy**

**FF fantasy pertama saya dan semoga gak ngecewain kalian semua para Readers.**

**Judul terinspirasi dari Dramus terbaru uri mommy #LirikMingie**

**Keseluruhan cerita, pure dari pemikiran dangkal saya.**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**WARNING ! NC! Yang belom cukup umur bisa di skip ;) (sita juga skip kok. Ahahaa)**

Kyuhyun POV

Aku mematut diriku pada cermin dihadapanku. Selalu tampan. Ah aku bukan narsis atau terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku berucap yang sesungguhnya. Kalian setuju kan?

Terakhir aku mengenakan mantel hitam untuk melindungi tubuhku dari dinginnya hawa pagi ini.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambutku asal.

'Cool' pikirku.

Entah mengapa aku sering tersenyum hari ini. Mungkin efek dari jawaban Sungmin kemarin.

Aku harus menjadikan dia mate-ku secepatnya. Sebelum makhluk sialan itu tak berulah lagi dan aku bisa memusnahkan makhluk terkutuk itu.

"AARGGTTT"

aku menggeram mengingat seharian aku tak menenggak setetes darah.

Aku menatap pantulan di wajahku dicermin. Pupil Mataku telah berubah berwarna emas berkilau. Aku sengaja mengangkat gigiku dan taringku telah mencuat panjang menandakan kelaparanku terasa sangat menyiksa.

"Damn!"

Kyuhyun POV END

.

.

seorang namja manis dengan rambut hitam legamnya menoleh kesana kemari dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Sesekali jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya diliriknya namun dengan segera berpaling lagi pada sebuah pintu besar yang sedang dilalui banyak mahasiswa dengan banyak buku di tangannya, namun bukan itu yang ingin dilihat oleh pemuda manis itu melainkan sosok gelap dengan tatapan dingin yang mampu membuatnya bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya.

"Bocah itu kemana sih" gumamnya gemas.

Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh kearah sahabatnya.

"Min, kau menunggu Kyuhyun? Sepertinya ia tidak berangkat. Lihatlah... Beberapa menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai" Eunhyuk menunjuk sebuah jam bulat besar yang menggantung tepat diatas sebuah white board dengan dagunya.

Sungmin pun menghela nafasnya panjang. Membuang rasa kesal, khawatir , gelisah dan... Kecewa.

Mata rubahnya menatap kearah depan saat seorang professor berkemeja biru memasuki ruang kelas. dan ia pun membiarkan dirinya dirundung rasa bosan dengan pelajaran didepannya.

.

.

.

Riuh seisi kanteen tak membuat Sungmin merasa terganggu. Apalagi makanan didepannya sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh jemari mungil nan halus yang sedari tadi hanya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya malas.

Eunhyuk. Kau tanya Namja bergummy smile itu? Entahlah namja itu langsung bergegas saat ponsel miliknya berdering keras tepat setelah bel istirahat membebaskan para mahasiswa.

Dan akhirnya ia menghabiskan waktunya di kanteen sendirian tanpa seoranh pun menemaninya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Lamunan Sungmin pecah saat sebuah suara berat terdengar.

Mata Sungmin terarah pada namja bertubuh tegap tinggi, dengan wajah tampan berseri, senyuman indah sedari tadi terpasang dibibir sexy dengan warna merah yang sungguh menggoda.

Tangan kekar namja itu mengangkat sebuah nampan berisi satu kotak susu dengan 2 buah sandwich diatas sebuah piring plastik.

'Tampan sekali' batin Sungmin bersorak.

"Emm.. Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat sebuah suara kembali membuat kesadarannya hidup kembali.

Matanya mengerjab dan memasang Senyuman tulusnya.

"N—nde. Silahkan"

"Jung Hyo Jin"

"Nde?"

"Namaku Jung Hyo Jin. Siapa namamu?"

Sungmin menyengir dan kemudian menjawab.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin, Hyo Jin-ssi"

Kembali pria tampan nan maskulin itu memamerkan senyuman dengan lesung pipi diwajahnya.

"Panggil saja Hyo Jin. Sungmin-ah"

Entah itu sebuah seringaian atau tidak yang jelas namja polos dihadapannya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah HyoJin-ah"

'Bahkan aroma tubuhnya sangat manis, lebih enak dan manis dari makanan menjijikkan dihadapanku ini'

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Grepp

Kyuhyun. Namja berjubah tebal berwarna hitam itu tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitam milik kekasihnya.

Sesekali ciuman kecil mendarat dipelipis Sungmin.

"Merindukanku?"

Brukk

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat kuliah eoh? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku? Kau tahu seharian aku hampir gila memikirkan keberadaanmu. Kau—"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat sebuaah daging lembut nan hangat membungkamnya dan melakukan sedikit pergerakan yang amat lembut dan membuainya.

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku, kkkk..."

Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Sungmin dengan satu lengan masih setia merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin agar menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kau tertawa?"

"Kau bodoh"

"Mengapa aku bodoh?"

"Kau pikir drakula tak bisa tertawa?"

Kembali sentilan mendarat di dahi mulus Sungmin yang sebagian tertutup oleh poni hitam.

Sungmin merengut dan mendorong bibirnya kedepan.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan"

"Hmm dan aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin yang memang sedari tadi memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ayo kita kerumahku"

Sungmin melepaskan rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa Kyu?"

"Bertemu dengan orang tuaku"

Bisik Kyuhyun tepat pada telinga kanan Sungmin.

"Aku takut Kyu"

"Ada aku disampingmu sayang"

Mata Sungmin menatap dalam mata coklat kehitaman milik Kyuhyun dan mencoba menggali keberanian dari mata yang selalu berhasil membuatnya membeku itu.

.

.

.

"APA KAU SADAR DENGAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CHO KYUHYUN?!"

Suara seorang yeoja berwajah cantik namun kesan seram kini tercetak diwajah mulusnya.

Suara gelas pecah yang sengaja dilempar oleh wanita itu membuat Sungmin berjengkit dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yeobbo... Tenanglah" suara berat seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan kerah putih menarik bahu istrinya namun sang istri menampik dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada sebuah sofa berwarna merah dan mulai memegang keningnya.

Pusing mendera kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Appa, Eomma... Aku telah menetapkan Sungmin sebagai mate-ku kelak"

Hangeng hanya menghela nafasnya tanpa berniat membuka mulutnya.

Hangeng menatap namja dihadapannya yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

Beralih kepada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Baiklah Appa ijinkan manusia ini menjadi mate-mu"

Heechul melempar tatapan tajam pada Hangeng yang masih dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Tapi... Ada satu syarat yang harus kalian penuhi"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan penuh tanya.

.

.

.

"Hay Sungmin-ah. Kita bertemu lagi"

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin menoleh kesumber suara.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam lelaki dihadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, innernya mengatakan jika lelaki dihadapannya bukan lelaki biasa.

"HyoJin-ah, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

Kyuhyun berganti menatap Sungmin. Namja mungil disampingnya sepertinya sudah kenal dengan laki-laki bernama HyoJin tadi.

"Dia temanmu?"

"Aku kekasihnya"

"Oh maafkan aku kalau begitu. Baiklah Sungmin-ah aku pergi dulu"

Tepat saat HyoJin melewati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tak sengaja melihat sebuah tanda sebuah segitiga dengan sebuah tanda rumit ditengahnya.

Tepat berada di tengkuknya.

.

.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Emm ya"

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya"

Sungmin menoleh dan mengerjabkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kelihatannya dia baik"

"Sekali jangan tetap jangan. Aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu"

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

.

.

Suasana gelap dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk membuat banyak orang lebih memilih untuk berada dirumah dan menyalakan perapian atau alat pemanas sederhana di ruangan tertutup.

"Ingin berkencan tampan? Atau kau mau One night stand?"

Yeoja bermake up tebal dengan sebuah night dress yang membalut tubuh sexynya. Belahan dada yeoja itu pun semakin membusung saat seorang namja yang ia goda berhasil meliriknya. Bakan namja itu tengah menatap lapar yeoja dihadapannya.

Dengan genit yeoja bergincu merah menyala itu menarik lengan namja tinggi nan tampan itu kedalam sebuah kedai tertutup yang ternyata didalamnya terdapat berpasang-pasang manusi tengah menikmati aktivitas mereka.

Terlihat dua orang yeoja tengah bergelut dengan seorang namja berwajah dewasa disebuah sofa.

Dan masih banyak lagi pemandangan didalamnya.

Yeoja berambut panjang itu dengan segera menarik namja itu disebuah kamar tidak terlalu besar dan melumat bibir namja tersebut. Tak kalah ganas pemuda tmapan itu juga membalas ciuman yeoja bergaun sexy itu.

Dengan lihai tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh molek yeoja dihadapannya dan mulai mengangkat tinggi gaun tersebut.

"Apa ruangan ini kedap udara?"

"Tentu saja"

"Puaskan aku Bitch"

"Your pleasure my Lord" dengan seringain menggoda yeoja tadi menarik pemuda tersebut dan mengajaknya untuk berbaring diatas ranjang.

SRACHT

"AARGT apa yang kau lakukan?!" yeoja yang setengah telanjang itu berteriak saat sayatan panjang mengenai leher dan turun kedadanya.

"Tentu saja menikmati makan malamku Bitch" dengan segera pemuda itu mengeluarkan taring panjangnya dan kuku yang besar dan tajam.

Yeoja itu ketakutan bukan kepalang saat tubuh pemuda itu perlahan mulai membesar dan berbulu lebat.

"AAAAAA... MONSTER! MONSTER! TOLOONG KUMOHON TOLONG AKU!"

Tawa menyeramkan itu kian membahana mengetahui korbanya tengah ketakutan dan menangis histeris meminta untuk diselamatkan.

Sungguh tolol.

"Kau lupa? Ruangan ini kedap udara dear... jangan mengulur waktuku"

Ucapnya dengan memainkan wajah molek tersebut dan menghunuskan satu kukunya dipipi yang sekarang telah dipenuhi darah tersebut.

"AAARRGTT"

KRAKK

Suara patahan tulang tersebut mengakhiri teriakan panjang nan terdengar putus asa itu.

Kondisi yang mengenaskan jika kita melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Yeoja tersebut telah tewas dengan kondisi leher bengkok dan mata yang masih melotot.

Makhluk raksasa tersebut dengan rakus menghunuskan kuku tajamnya dan tertawa puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan"

Pletak

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Terdengar helaan nafas pada namja yang menjadi tersangka pemukulan(?) tersebut.

Kembali ia menopang dagunya dan menerawang pandangan di depannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa"

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan kalau kau sedang tak apa-apa bodoh"

Sungmin mendelik mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk barusan.

Perlahan ia melirik kearah belakang tepat dimana seorang namja berparas tampan dengan kesan dingin dan menyeramkan itu tengah memandangi pemandangan diluar kaca jendela.

Kembali helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir pouty namja manis bernama Sungmin.

Kepalanya menunduk saat kembali menatap kedepan.

Eunhyuk hanya melongo dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya.

Dengan senyuman konyol ia mulai menerka-nerka, dan satu kesimpulan telah menggulung indah dikepalanya.

"Kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun ya Min? Dan biar kutebak. Apa dia menolak cintamu?"

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap tajam sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya berpikiran hal sedangkal itu?

Dalam hati ia menertawakan kekonyolan Eunhyuk.

"Pikiranmu dangkal sekali. Memangnya aku siswa SMA apa?"

Eunhyuk merengut saat merasa tebakannya salah. Kembali ia menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi kepada Sungmin.

"Apa kau hamil?"

"Itulah yang kuinginkan" eunhyuk menatap horor sahabatnya dan membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya.

"Dengan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya Lagi.

"Ya, dengan siapa lagi?" jawab Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Sepertinya banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui disini"

"OH TIDAK! Apa yang tadi aku katakan? Hyuk-ah, kumohon jangan salah paham. Aku.. aku"

"Sudahlah Ming, dia sudah tahu semuanya"

"K-kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk kaget saat menyadari tepat disampingnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia sama sekali tak merasakan kehadirannya?

Owh ayolah meski ruangan kelas tengah sepi tapi bukankah hal itu akan membuatnya lebih peka dengan keadaan sekitar?

"Mwo?"

"A-aniyo" cicit Eunhyuk saat mendapat death glare gratis dari Kyuhyun.

"Min, kumohon ceritakan padaku tentang semua ini. Aku janji aku akan merahasiakannya"

.

.

.

"J-jadi kau... Drakula?" Eunhyuk menunjuk wajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun menggunakan telunjuknya dan menatap pemuda itu horor. Sungguh demi apa, bulu kuduknya merinding sekarang.

Suasana hening ditaman belakang gedung kampus membuatnya tambah ngeri. Ketiganya telah sepakat bolos di jam ketiga untuk mengklarifikasi semuanya.

"Turunkan tanganmu" ucapan dingin Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghela nafanya. Ia prihatin dengan keadaan Eunhyuk yang seakan tengah ditodong senjata api oleh para penjahat.

"Kyuhyun.. Eunhyuk sekarang teman kita. Perlakukan dia selayaknya temanmu" ucap Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun dengan malas mengangguk dan menodongkan tangannya kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap tangan Kyuhyun ragu seolah penuh tanya.

"Aku minta maaf"

Dengan ragu Eunhyuk menjabat tangan dingin Kyuhyun dan memaksakan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Jadi.. Sungmin-ah harus bisa mengandung? Kenapa Appamu kejam sekali Kyuhyun-ah"

"Appa Kyuhyun bukannya kejam. Tapi mungkin beliau sedikit tidak rela melihat anak tunggalnya harus menjadi gay dan menjadikan seorang manusia biasa menjadi pendamping hidupnya" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun merengkuh bahu Sungmin dan menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan mencari berbagai cara untuk bisa membuatmu mengandung benihku"

Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin lembut.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Demi apa Kyuhyun sangat romantis kepada Sungmin. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia ketahui selama ini.

Dunia memang menyimpan banyak misteri, dan mungkin hanya sepersekian persen yang kita ketahui. Banyak misteri yang harus kita cari dan harus kita pecahkan.

"AH, aku baru ingat. Kalian tahu Lee Donghae kan?"

"Namja yang kemari bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Sungmin beringsut melepaskan tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun dan mengusap tetesan airmata di pipinya.

"Waeyo Hyuk-ah"

"Mungkin dia bisa membantu kalian" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

Sungmin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya.

.

.

.

"Ternyata benar Firasatku, lihat bahkan aku harus mengeluarkan banyak buku untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau kalau kau, Kyuhyun-ssi adalah seorang Drakula berdarah murni"

Sungmin maupun Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya pada tumpukan buku tebal dengan sampul yang didominasi berwarna coklat dengan banyak ukiran membelit disekitarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Donghae melepaskan kacamatanya dan mendudukkan dirinya dimeja berisi banyak benda aneh diatasnya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan berucap.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku... bisa hamil?"

Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencubit pipi merona itu, meski keadaan ruangan Donghae tidak terlalu terang tapi ia masih bisa melihat rona menjalar dipermukaan kenyal Sungmin.

"Aahahahaa... kau sangat lucu Sungmin-ssi. Baiklah kembali kesini suatu saat nanti. Dan pastikan saat kalian kembali kesini, kalian harus sudah melakukannya"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan memamerkan seringaiannya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sedang gelisah, jemarinya bertaut satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan usapan pada kepala Sungmin dan menatap lelaki berparas yeoja didalam rengkuhannya.

Sungmin tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Jadikan aku milikmu sekarang"

"Tidak, jangan terburu-buru Ming, aku takut menyakitimu.. aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap"

Chu

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan melumat kasar bibir tebal tersebut. Meski sedikit kewelahan tapi ia masih setia melumat bibir tersebut. Lidah hangatnya mulai keluar dan membelai belahan atas bibir Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menggeram saat tindakan Sungmin mulai membangkitkan gairahnya.

Sungmin terlihat sangat sexy saat ini. Ia tak menampik jika tubuhnya juga menginginkan Sungmin saat ini.

"Jangan memintaku berhenti sayang"

Dengan segera kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin dan mulai melumat balik bibir Sungmin yang sudah panas. Tangannya dnegan lincah mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaian milik Sungmin yang sudah pasrah berada dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengecup telinga Sungmin dan menggumamkan kata cinta disana yang disusul dengan lumatan memabukkan yang berhasil membuat Sungmin mendesah.

Kecupan-kecupan dan hisapan mulai menyerang leher putih Sungmin.

"Ahh" desah Sungmin saat hisapan-hisapan kuat ditempatkan pada lehernya. Ia sengaja mengadahkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah Kyuhyun menjamah lehernya lebih.

"Ahh.. gelihhn eunghh"

Kyuhyun melirik dari bawah ekspresi wajah kekasihnya saat ia mulai bermain dengan puting milik Sungmin. Ia dengan hikmat menghisap kuat puting mungil nan menggemaskan itu, sesekali menggoda lelaki dibawahnya dengan mengitari puting tersebut dengan lidahnya.

Ia tersenyum saat merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar akibat ulahnya.

Kecupannya turun pada perut rata Sungmin dan menghisap kuat perut Sungmin hingga menciptakan hickey merah menyala disana.

Tangan nakal Kyuhyun telah berpindah pada celana Boxer Sungmin dan memberikan remasan di junior Sungmin yang telah mengeras.

"Sudah bangun eoh?"

"Ahhnn Eungghh S-sesakhh ahh" kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan membuka boxer menyesakkan milik Sungmin.

"Hmm.. sangat mungil dan menggemaskan"

Kyuhyun menyentuh junior Sungmin dan memainkan ibu jarinya pada lubang dipucuk junior Sungmin. Merah dan basah.

"Ahhh.. eunghhh sshh.. da-lamhhn"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat juniornya telah sepenuhnya berada dalam mulut hangat Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat nikmat.

"Ahh hissapphh eunghh" Kyuhyun menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin dan mulai meremas twinsball Sungmin. Sang empu mendesah hebat dibuatnya.

"Ahh Kyuhh sshh.. Akuuhh aahh cumhh...AAHHH"

Kyuhyun masih setia mengulum junior Sungmin hingga Sungmin terkuai diatas ranjang dnegan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau nikmat sayang"

"K-kauh.. menelannya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sekarang aku akan menyiapkanmu. Bersiaplah"

Kyuhyun menaikkan kaki Sungmin hingga menempel pada dada Sungmin. Rektum merah dengan lubang kecil terlihat jelas dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Drakula muda itu meneguk ludahnya kuat dan mulai mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada mulut Sungmin mengulum jari Kyuhyun dan melumasinya dengan saliva miliknya.

"Tahan sayang"

Erangan Sungmin terdengar saat Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan satu jari ditubuh bagian bawahnya. Tidak terasa sakit namun terasa sangat mengganjal dan aneh. Perlahan jemari Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan jari keduanya dan mulai memasuk dan mengeluarkan jarinya.

Saat jari ketiga Kyuhyun telah masuk, Sungmin memekik dan mendesah.

"Shhh... aahhnn s-sakit"

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan kata-kata Sungmin, karena ia tengah menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Sakit sebentar dan Sungmin akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Jika sakit gigit bibirku"

"Humphh-"

Belum selesai Sungmin berucap Kyuhyun telah membungkam bibirnya dan memasukkan juniornya kedalam rektumnya.

"Hummph-"

Rasa anyir darah tak ia hiraukan. Rasa sakit ditubuh bagian bawahnya telah menyita semuanya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat berusaha memasukkan lebih dalam juniornya pada lubang milik Sungmin.

Bibirnya koyak saat Sungmin menggigitnya keras. Ia tahu rasa sakit dibibrnya sangatlah tidak pantas jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kekasihnya.

"Ahhh eunghhh sa-kithh ahh hikss"

"Tahan sebentar sayang"

"Hiks,,sa-kitt"

Kyuhyun diam dan membiarkan Sungmin mencakar punggungnya dan menunggu hingga Sungmin telah siap untuk permainan selanjutnya.

"Ahh.. Ouhhh.."

Sungmin mendesah sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ahhh aahhh.. deeperhh ahhh ouuhh Kyuhh" desahan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun hilang arah hingga ia semakin brutal menggenjot Sungmin.

"Ouhh ohh.. nikmathh aahh.. harderrhh" Sungmin semakin memperlebar kakinya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenjotnya keras.

"Minghh.. inihh aahh nikmatt"

"Kyuhhh f-fuck mehh harderhh" pinta Sungmin dengan mata memelas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memegang kaki Sungmin guna memperlebar kakinya.

Semakin ia menubruk kuat prostat milik Sungmin semakin keras pula desahan Sungmin.

"Ahh ohhh ohh Kyuuhh AAHH"

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Ia berusaha memperoleh kenikmatannya dengan menusuk-nusuk prostat Sungmin yag sudah terkuai lemas.

"AHHH.."

Kyuhyun jatuh tepat disebelah Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya dan menegak ludahnya kuat.

Kegiatannya malam ini sungguh menguras tenaga. Dan bahkan pikirannya.

"Ini belum selesai sayang"

"Ap- AAARRGGTT"

Kyuhyun menahan leher Sungmin saat ia menancapkan taringnya pada leher basah Sungmin. Menghisap dan menghisap darah manis Sungmin yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Sangat manis bahkan madu pun tak bisa mengalahkan manisnya darah Matenya.

"Tidurlah sayang, maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun meletakkan dengan lembut kepala Sungmin saat sang empu telah hilang kesadarannya.

Ia turut meletakkan kepalanya disamping Sungmin dan tersenyum tatkala lubang taring yang baru saja ia tancapkan mulai berubah menjadi sebuah pola, pola yang menggambarkan empat kelopak daun.

.

.

.

Kyaaaaaa... Apa itu? *usapIngus*

Maap yeee kalo NCnya ngecewain hukss...T_T aye kaga ahli soalnyaaaa...

Kaga edit! Kalo edit mungkin sita gak bakal berani publish chapter ini.

Udh panjang kaaaan? *kedip2*

Review yaaaaa^^ :* #cipokAtu2


	8. Chapter 8

**DRACULA**

**°•°**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and many more..**

**Genre : Fantasy #failed, Romance #gak yakin**

**Gender : Yaoi /BoyxBoy**

**FF fantasy pertama saya dan semoga gak ngecewain kalian semua para Readers.**

**Judul terinspirasi dari Dramus terbaru uri mommy #LirikMingie**

**Keseluruhan cerita, pure dari pemikiran dangkal saya.**

**~UnKnow joyer~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Sinar kemilau khas cahaya pagi mulai mengusik penghuni apartemen yang masih sibuk dengan tidurnya.

Bulumata lentik yang membingkai mata rubah bening jika terbuka itu bergerak seiring dengan tidak nyamannya ia tidur.

"Eunghhh~"

"Pagi sayang"

Saat ia tengah merenggangkan badannya sebuah suara menginterupsinya dan membuatnya diam untuk sesaat.

Perlahan mata foxy itu terbuka dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya akibat sergapan sinar yang langsung mengarah padanya.

"Kyu?"

Senyuman manis bertengger di wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Omo! Apa aku telah berubah menjadi drakula juga?"

Namja manis yang mengenakan kaos tipis itu meraba lehernya gusar dan juga giginya.

Mata bulatnya menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

Puk

"Nde, tapi kau bukan sepenuhnya drakula sepertiku sayang"

Ah lagi-lagi Senyuman manis itu membuat Sungmin salah tingkah. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sering tersenyum dan berkata begitu halus?

"Lalu. Apakah aku akan minum darah juga? Kyuhyun aku takut"

Sungmin memainkan jemarinya gelisah. Jujur ia tak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan berubah menjadi makhluk yang selama ini ia ingkari keberadaannya.

Drakula? Oh ayolah itu hanya sebuah makhluk mistis yang hanya ada di dongeng.

Ops, Namun sekarang ia sudah mencoret kalimat diatas dengan hadirnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sosok gelap yang ikut menyeretnya dan menunjukkannya begitu berwarnanya dunia gelap tersebut.

"Kkkkk~ nde, tapi itu akan terjadi jika inner drakulamu menginginkannya. Tak usah takut sayang, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Sampai kapanpun"

Blush~

Jantung Sungmin berdetak begitu cepat dan cepat-cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat pink yang mulai merayap dipipinya hingga telinganya.

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan tangannya untuk tak menyentuh Sungminnya.

Satu jemarinya mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga mereka saling berpandangan dan seperti tengah berkomunikasi lewat kontak mata mereka.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir pinkish Sungmin yang sedari tadi ia incar.

Sebuah kecupan yang menjadi awal dari sebuah ciuman yang intim.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir penuh Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah menangkup wajah bulat Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun yang seakan ingin memakan bibirnya.

Sesekali ia membalas ciuman panas Kyuhyun. Namun tetap saja drakula muda itu mendominasi ciuman pagi mereka.

"Eunghh~" desah Sungmin saat gigi-gigi Kyuhyun mulai menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan mengusap bibir atasnya dengan lidah panasnya.

Sungmin dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Kyuhyun yang mengajak lidahnya menari didalam mulut Sungmin.

"Enghh~"

Tangan Sungmin dengan indah telah berada pada tengkuk Kyuhyun dan merayap meremas surai hitam Kyuhyun untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hah.. Haah"

deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan.

Kedua pasang foxy dan hazel itu beradu dan menyalurkan rasa yang mereka rasakan yaitu.. Hangat, nyaman dan... Berdebar.

"Aku menginginkanmu dear~" bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga sensitif milik Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin melebar dan tubuhnya menegang akibat ucapan Kyuhyun.

'Tadi malam itu...sangat menyakitkan.. Aku tidak mau.. Tapi.. Kyuhyun pasti kecewa..' Sungmin perang batin.

Melihat Sungmin yang hanya terdiam dengan mata melebar membuat Kyuhyun panik. Tangan besarnya telah bertengger pada dahi mulus Sungmin guna memastikan keadaan mate tercintanya.

"Kau sakit dear?"

Sungmin mengerjabkan kedua mata rubahnya dan matanya langsung fokus pada wajah tampan orang yang sudah mengikatnya.

Sebuah gelengan halus membuat Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya percaya.

Mata tajamnya menelisik mata hitam Sungmin yang juga masih setia menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku dear.." Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangannya dan mengelus pipi chubby namja tercintanya hingga semburat merah samar tercipta disana.

'Kenapa Kyuhyun meminta maaf' Sungmin membatin. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena ia sama sekali tak bisa menjadi mate yang diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Aku yang minta maaf Kyu... Harusnya.. Aku bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik bagimu tap—" ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir mungil Sungmin.

"Sstt.. Aku yang minta maaf... Tak seharusnya aku memaksakan kehendakku dear.. Aku tahu kau belum siap, aku mencintaimu.. Dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu"

Chup

Sebuah kecupan tulus mendarat pada kening mulus Sungmin dan berhenti disana selama beberapa detik.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan sebuah buliran bening meluncur dari matanya hingga jatuh di telingannya.

'Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah... Maafkan aku'

"Cha~ mandilah lalu kita akan menemui Donghae"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri kecupannya dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sungmin.

Ia beranjak membuka kenop pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun~" tepat saat suara lembut itu mengalun. Kyuhyun menghentikan tangannya sejenak menunggu Sungmin meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Tiga kata satu kalimat yang membuat seluruh persendian Kyuhyun kaku seketika.

Bulu-bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar sederet kalimat penuh makna tersebut hingga membuat sebuah lengkungan indah dibibir merahnya.

Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin masih berada diatas ranjang dengan mata yang terfokus padanya.

Diulasnya Senyuman lebar kepada Sungmin sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

Blam

Deg

Deg

'Bukan kah Kyuhyun sering tersenyum padaku. Tapi kenapa... Tadi itu terlihat sangat.. Indah dan mendebarkan. Disini.. Sangat cepat'

Ia masih membeo dengan tangan didada kirinya. Sebuah debaran yang sangat nyata.

.

.

.

Namja manis dengan hoodie merah mudanya menatap namja di sampingnya dengan tatapan ragu.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan kekhawatiran berlebih itu kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil namun berisi itu. Meremas lembut tangan Sungmin dan membiarkan rasa ragu Sungmin sirna begitu saja.

"Kajja kita masuk" ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah yang terlihat misterius dengan gaya rumah jaman sekarang.

Ting~ tong~

Beberapa detik kemudian seorang butler membukakan pintu dengan ramah dan membimbing Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki rumah minimalis tersebut.

"Ah kalian cepat sekali datangnya" sebuah sindiran yang membuat Sungmin memerah dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Beri tahu aku caranya" ucap Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Donghae mendengus dan beranjak menuju sebuah nakas kecil dengan sebuah laci dibawahnya.

"Aku menghabiskan malamku untuk ini. Minumkanlah ramuan itu pada mate-mu saat bulan purnama kedua datang tapi..." Donghae menggantungkan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk saat melihat raut wajah Donghae.

"Tapi... Sungmin-ssi akan mengalami kesakitan yang luar biasa saat ramuan itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya."

Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menegang.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Donghae lalu beralih pada Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin ditelapak tangannya.

"Apa kau siap menerima resiko itu Kyuhyun-ssi?" ucapnya dengan memainkan botol kecil dengan cairan berwarna hijau berkilau.

Ia tahu pasangan dihadapannya itu tengah bingung dengan keputusan yang akan mereka ambil.

"Aku akan terima semua resikonya"

Kedua namja tampan itu terkaget saat mendengar sederet kalimat yang keluar dari mulut namja manis berhoodie merah muda itu.

Wajah namja manis itu berekspresi datar dan tenang.

"Ming! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil resiko itu ming. Aku tak ingin kau terluka dan kesakitan—" berbeda dengan namja tampan yang berada disampingnya.

Namja bermarga Cho itu menatap tajam mate-nya yang seenaknya mengambil resiko membahayakan itu. Tidak! Ia tak akan mengijinkannya.

"Tapi ini demi kita Kyu~ agar kita punya aegya disini. Dan agar ...orang tuamu menyetujui hubungan kita" tepat saat sebaris terakhir kalimat Sungmin melemah dan sangat lirih.

Kyuhyun memandang sendu mate-nya. Ia sangat yakin jika Sungmin sangat mengharapkan restu dari kedua orang tuannya.

Dan hal itu pasti sangat membebani namja manis pemilik hatinya itu.

"Tapi tidak dengan membuatmu tersakiti dear" ucap Kyuhyun melembut dan tak kalah lirih.

Mata sendunya bertabrakan dengan mata Sungmin yang berkaca-kaca saat memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan jauh lebih tersakiti jika orang tuamu belum merestui hubungan kita Kyu" kekeuh Sungmin.

Matanya menyorot mata hazel Kyuhyun seolah ia berkata ia akan baik-baik saja dan ia sangat yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Baiklah tapi berjanjilah padaku agar kau selalu berada disampingku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mengecup kening indah Sungmin lembut.

Mereka seolah melupakan sosok tampan bernama Lee Donghae yang menatap mereka jengah.

"Hey hey... Apakah kalian sudah melupakan tujuan utama kalian" suara Donghae yang lebih seperti sindiran itu membuat Sungmin memerah malu. Dan Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya jengah.

"Baiklah... Terima kasih Donghae-ssi" Kyuhyun meraih botol kecil seukuran ibu jari itu dan menjabat tangan Donghae.

"Kalian sudah aku anggap teman sendiri, jadi jangan sungkan"

Donghae tersenyum dan berganti menjabat tangan Sungmin.

Grep

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Donghae-ssi. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan jasamu"

Tanpa kedua namja tampan itu kira, Sungmin merengkuh tubuh kekar Donghae yang tak lebih tinggi darinya.

Kyuhyun menggeram melihatnya. Tapi ia sadar tak sepantasnya rasa cemburunya muncul pada saat seperti ini.

"S-sama-sama Sungmin-ssi" ucap Donghae setelah Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kami pulang dulu" pamit Kyuhyun dengan meraih pinggang Sungmin.

"Nde hati-hati"

'Aigoo~ namja cantik itu hampir saja membuat jantungku terlepas' batin Donghae.

.

.

.

"Han. Apa mereka bisa melakukannya? Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan setelahnya?" seorang yeoja bertubuh langsing tengah terduduk tegak dipinggiran ranjang besarnya.

Hangeng sang suami yang sedang membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang menghela nafasnya saat menyadari sang istri memanggilnya 'han' itu artinya sang istri tengah serius saat ini.

"Maksudmu mereka itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" tanya hangeng yang sudah menegakkan tubunnya.

Yeoja bernama Heechul itu tak bergeming, tak menggeleng maupun mengangguk membenarkan.

Helaan nafas tersengar dari bibir sang suami.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat sulit untuk menyetujui hubungan mereka yeobo?" tanya hangeng.

"Anakku seharusnya mempunyai mate wanita. Dan segolongan dengan kita, han"

Mendengar kata-kata sang istri hangeng hanya terdiam tanpa mau menanggapi lebih.

.

.

.

"KYUHYUUUN KAU MAU MAKAN APA?" siang hari mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di apartemen Sungmin.

Bukan makhluk hidup namanya jika tak membutuhkan asupan makanan.

Sungmin mengenakan apron berwarna hijau muda tengah menimang-nimang bahan makanan yang hendak ia masak.

Sungmin berdecak saat tak menyahut panggilan Sungmin. Ia yakin jika namja itu tengah tenggelam dalam permainan PS2 miliknya, meski Sungmin bukan seorang gamer tapi ia juga mempunyai seperangkat game yang bisa menghiburnya saat tengah dirundung bosan.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUN" teriak namja manis itu lagi.

"AKU INGIN MEMAKANMU MIIIING~" sebuah sahutan yang membuat Sungmin bungkam dengan wajah yang memanas. Untung namja tersebut tidak berada di hadapannya sekarang. Jika iya, ia pasti sangat malu.

"Haishhh... Lebih baik aku memasak salad dan bulgogi saja" ucapnya cuek seraya mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan.

Tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan meracik bahan-bahan hingga menjadi sebuah masakan yang layak untuk dimakan.

Kurang lebih 15 menit ia berkutat dengan makanannya. Senyuman lebar terlukis diwajah baby facenya.

"Selesai" gumamnya senang.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau ming"

"Tidak ! Kau harus makan ini"

"Tapi aku tidak suka"

"Haishh kau pasti menyukainya~"

Keduanya tengah beradu untuk menjejalkan satu sendok penuh makanan yang didominasi warna hijau itu. Salad.

Namja bermarga Cho itu terus saja mengelak dari sendok yang Sungmin arahkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Ayolah~ sayur sangat baik untuk kesehatanmu Kyu~ nde~?" Sungmin melakukan sedikit aegyeo menggunakan suara imutnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi... Kita harus membuat kesepakatan terlebih dahulu" seringaian tersungging dibibir merah itu.

.

.

.

"Eunghh~ hah haah kau curang Kyu~" Sungmin mencengkram baju bagian dada milik Kyuhyun yang terlihat kusut sekarang.

Wajah Sungmin memerah sewarna dengan bibir 'M' sexy-nya.

Kyuhyun terekeh pelan dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu tengah duduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyukai saladmu... Jika menggunakan kecupan dear"

Ucap Kyuhyun menggoda.

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau curang! Harusnya kecupan! Bukan ciuman!" ucapnya lucu.

"Ahahaa... Aku bukan curang dear, aku hanya melanjutkan. Karena setelah kecupan adalah sebuah ciuman"

Chu~

"Hmppp—"

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Hohohoooo... Hayo chapter 8 udah sweet belom? Ahahhha...

Maaf ya telat updatenya..

Sekedar pengumuman.. Ehem.. Akun **FrozeMING** kaga bisa dibuka egen. Jadi ff **Should I confess** mau aku lanjutin di fb aja. Buat yang udah pernah baca aku minta maaf #bow

Dan untuk ff sita yang baru ada 2 **"MAID, I LOVE U!" **sama **"Love is sweet torment"** silahkan mampir ya hehehee...

Dan maaf buat typos yang tiada berkurang dan mengganggu mata kalian semua ahahahaa..

Gomawo yang udh mau nunggu ff ini #kecupBasahTeman2 karena sesungguhnya ini tidak edit ahahahaa

Keep RnR yaaa untuk Lanjutin ff ini ^^

Salam damai (^_^)v


	9. Chapter 9

**DRACULA**

**°•°**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and many more..**

**Genre : Fantasy #failed, Romance #gak yakin**

**Gender : Yaoi /BoyxBoy**

**FF fantasy pertama saya dan semoga gak ngecewain kalian semua para Readers.**

**Judul terinspirasi dari Dramus terbaru uri mommy #LirikMingie**

**Keseluruhan cerita, pure dari pemikiran dangkal saya~**

**MAMASITA137 (UnKnow joyer)**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**Without edit, sorry for typos**

**.**

Lalu-lalang kendaraan tak henti-hentinya meramaikan jalanan luas kota Seoul yang memang tak pernah tidur.

Dari hingga malam sampai pagi kembali, kota metropolitan itu selalu ramai dengan kendaraan maupun lautan manusia.

Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, mereka sibuk dengan uang masing-masing.

Katakanlah dunia ini memang digunakan untuk ladang mengeruk kekayaan.

Sebuah apartemen dengan nomor kamar '13079' masih terlihat sepi dan tenang.

Tak ada aktivitas berarti didalamnya.

Tak ada nyanyian burung yang menggelitik indera pendengaran mengingat kini matahari telah berada pada tempat yang lumayan tinggi.

Secercah sinar masuk melalui celah jendela yang tertutup namun masih meninggalkan celah disana.

Bulumata atasnya menari-nari bak ada angin yang meniupnya. Perlahan terbuka, dengan pelan dan ia menggeram.

Sialnya saat ia membuka mata, seberkas sinar matahari langsung menyerbu indera penglihatannya.

"Sudah pagi" suara seraknya keluar pasca ia menetralkan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar.

Pandangannya jatuh pada sosok pemuda berkulit pucat bersih, paras tampan dan bibir yang sangat sexy.

"Dracula ternyata juga tidur. Kkkkk~" jemari putihnya menyibak surai hitam pemuda yang mulai perlahan mengisi penuh ruang hatinya.

Memang banyak hal yang harus ia sesuaikan saat ini. Mulai dari kebiasaan tidur yang sekarang harus berbagi dengan namja disampingnya, makanan yang seharusnya matang sempurna sekarang harus setengah matang.

Pengawasan ektra ketat yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun juga membuatnya harus menyesuaikan keadaanya sekarang.

"Kau gelap yang mewarnai hidupku Kyu" bisiknya ditelinga Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya bangkit dan berniat membuatkan sesuatu untuk dirinya dan untuk Kyuhyun khususnya.

Sudah 3 hari mereka mangkir dari jadwal kuliah mereka.

3 hari itu pula ia harus memakan daging setengah matang yang ia buat bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Daging... Daging... Daging... Aah ! Ramen saja"

Mata rubahnya membulat kala melihat 3 bungkus ramen yang masih tersemat dibawah dimana dirak paling atas didominasi oleh makanan berprotein tersebut.

Matanya berbinar dan membawa 2 bungkus ramen disamping sebuah kompor. Lalu menyalakannya dan menaruh panci lumayan besar diatasnya.

Tak lama ia berkecimpung dengan masakan sederhananya.

Sebuah tangan menyelusup dipinggangnya dan melingkar pada perutnya.

Sungmin tentu saja terpekik kaget. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan tutup pancinya akibat ulah iseng kekasihnya.

Uap panas langsung menyebar tatkala tutup Panci terbuka.

"Hemm... Aromanya wangi" puji Kyuhyun yang masih setia memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dari belakang.

Senyuman terpatri Diwajah manis Sungmin yang telah menutup kembali masakannya dengan sebelumnya ia memasukkan beberapa potong sayuran kedalamnya.

"Ya, ini ramen special untuk pagi ini" ucap Sungmin girang.

"Bukan masakanmu sayang, tapi aroma tubuhmu—hmm... Sangat manis" Kyuhyun menggesekkan hidung mancung tegasnya pada leher Sungmin. Memberikan kecupan dan jilatan sensual disana.

Ia tahu sang empu sedang tegang dalam dekapannya.

Namun sekuat tenaga ia meyakinkan Sungmin dengan mengelus tangan Sungmin lembut.

"A-aa... Kita harus ke kampus hari ini Kyu"

Melihat banyaknya embun yang menempel pasa tutup panci yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut, Ia segera meraih sebuah pelapis tangan tebal untuk mengangkat Panci tersebut dari atas kompor.

"Kenapa harus ke kampus" pertanyaan biasa dengan nada datar itu membuat Sungmin berhenti untuk sejenak.

Lalu ia melanjutkan aksinya untuk menyiapkan mangkuk untuknya dan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah 3 hari kita ke kampus Kyu, aku yakin kau bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan sekalipun kau tidak berangkat untuk waktu yang lama. Sedangkan aku? Beberapa hari tidak berangkat saja sudah membuatku kewelahan untuk menyambung materi"

Ditengah kegiatannya menyiapkan masakannya kedalam mangkuk, pemuda manis itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyampaikan uneg-unegnya.

Seulas senyum tipis hadir dibibir merah itu.

Wajah kesal Sungmin sungguh menggemaskan jika ia dilihat dari sini.

"Baiklah kau boleh ke kampus hari ini, tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu sayang"

Sungmin yang mengarahkan semangkuk mie ramen kehadapan Kyuhyun mulai mendongak dan mencari dimana pusat kejujuran itu berada.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin.

Jika ia tak masuk kampus, memangnya apa yang akan dikerjakan oleh Kyuhyun? Bermalas-malasan di apartemennya?

"Aku ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku urus. Kau baik-baiklah di kampus. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan panggil aku jika ada sesuatu"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan meremasnya pelan.

Mata hazelnya langsung menubruk foxy indah yang menawan itu.

Tak menyadari jarak sempit yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, mereka pun terlarut pada ciuman lembut yang amat memabukkan.

Seperti candu yang dapat memikat siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki riang membawanya hingga sebuah kelas dengan sebuah pintu besar sebagai batasnya.

"Sungmiiiiiiin" belum sampai ia menyapa seluruh isi kelas. Ia justru malah mendapat sapaan heboh pertama oleh sahabatnya—Eunhyuk.

Grep

"Bogoshipoyo~" ucapnya setelah merengkuh tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan maut Eunhyuk.

"Haishh... Kau ingin membunuhku Lee Hyukjae?" gerutu Sungmin.

Sebuah cengiran polos pun terlihat tatkala sang sahabat kesal akibat ulahnya.

"Hehehee mianhae Sungmin-ah, aku terlalu merindukanmu hehheee. Ngomong-ngomong kalian kemana? 3 hari tidak masuk tanpa kabar. Ish..."

Eunhyuk memajukan beberapa senti bibirnya pertanda bahwa ia tengah kesal.

Kekehan merdu pun meluncur dari bibir pulm Sungmin.

Deretan gigi atas yang begitu rapi terlihat sangat manis dan indah disaat yang bersamaan.

"Mianhae... Kami hanya memerlukan waktu untuk berdua. Itu saja" ucap Sungmin jujur.

Waktu yang mereka pergunakan untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh dan waktu untuk menanamkan cinta mereka pasa satu malam yang menyesakkan.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Ehmm apa bulan madu kalian 'menyenangkan'?" Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sungmin penuh goda.

Wajah Sungmin memanas seketika. Mengingat malam itu...

Otaknya harus terpaksa kotor untuk waktu sepagi ini gara-gara pemuda bernama Eunhyuk ini.

"Kau berbicara apa sih... Sudah aku mau menempati tempat dudukku. Syuhh ahahhahaa" dengan gaya sok angkuh Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya bak tengah mengusir seseorang.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Teganya kau! Haishh bocah itu" Eunhyuk mengusap rambutnya kasar lalu berbalik dan menghampiri Sungmin.

.

..

.

.

"Hyuk... Kau duluan saja nde.. Aku.. Ingin ke kamar mandi"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang niatnya hendak menuju ke kantin harus terhenti saat Sungmin meminta Eunhyuk untuk lebih dahulu menuju ke kantin.

Ada hasrat yang ingin ia tuntaskan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"Haaah leganyaa" ucapnya seusai menuntaskan hasratnya.

Saat ia tengah meraih sebuah roll tisu yang tersedia disana. Ia mendengar sebuah geraman yang amat menyita perhatiannya.

Sontak bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar suara geraman tersebut.

Tangannya gemetar saat meraih lembaran tisu ditangannya.

"Rrrrrr...daraahh"

Geraman itu bertambah keras.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Sungmin. ingin ia segera lari dan bersembunyi, namun rasanya seperti ada sebuah belenggu yang membelenggu dirinya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan..'

**Brakk**

Pintu bilik disampingnya terbuka secara kasar hingga suara keras tercipta dari sana.

'Kyuhyun... Tolong aku hiks'

Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang ia menabrak tembok marmer yang dingin. Matanya menatap takut pada bayangan besar yang sedang ada tepat didepan bilik yang menyembunyikan dirinya.

**Krekk**

**Krekk**

Kenop berbentuk bulat itu bergerak-gerak seakan-akan orang yang berada diluar bilik ingin sekali memasuki bilik tersebut.

'Kyuhyun... Kumohon..'

.

.

.

To be continue

Miaaan buat kengaretannya (?) o.O

Ini saya tahu sangat mengecewakan teman2 semua... Tapi apa daya, hanya ini yang bisa saya sajikan kepada kalian T.T #bow

Keep RnR yaa...

FF ini gak akan ngaret kalo sidersnya ilang ahahhahaa #mustahil

Sebenarnya aku miris liat siders di ff ini huks... #pelukMingie

Tapi tak apalah. Sita hanya bisa berdoa semoga siders semua sadar dan tobat^^

Silahkan mampir di ff yang lain yaaaa heheehehe

Terima kasih semuaaa


	10. Chapter 10

**DRACULA**

**°•°**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and many more..**

**Genre : Fantasy #failed, Romance #gak yakin**

**Gender : Yaoi /BoyxBoy**

**FF fantasy pertama saya dan semoga gak ngecewain kalian semua para Readers.**

**Judul terinspirasi dari Dramus terbaru uri mommy #LirikMingie**

**Keseluruhan cerita, pure dari pemikiran dangkal saya~**

**MAMASITA137 (UnKnow joyer)**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**Without edit, sorry for typos**

**Don't be a SIDER, please!**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Dingin, tegang.. Dan arogan.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga mate-mu dengan baik anakku" suara berat dan terkesan berwibawa berhasil membuat sosok pemuda dihadapannya mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan pria yang sudah memberinya kehidupan.

"Kau tahukan... Zreck menginginkan darah manusia dan juga darah dracula murni sepertimu"

Kembali suara berat itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali meremang.

Ia harus waspada sekarang ini, meski ia tahu kekuatannya bisa melawan monster jelek tersebut, tapi... Ia juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya membunuh makhluk itu.

"Bagaimana caranya? Agar Aku bisa membunuh makhluk itu?"

Terkesan arogan, namun itulah dia...

Jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Sungmin. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa menjaga Sungmin 24 jam. Ia harus keluar untuk mencari darah segar untuk kehidupannya dan untuk Sungmin sendiri.

Srak

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tubuh sang Appa yang menjauh darinya. Entah ia tak tahu apa yang akan diperbuat oleh ayahnya tersebut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Sang Appa kembali dengan sebuah kain berwarna merah darah ditangannya.

Dahi Kyuhyun menyerngit.

"Gunakan ini, bunuh dia. Hanya yang ada tanda dibalik tengkuknya yang menginginkanmu dan juga mate-mu"

Meski ia tak terlalu mengerti namun ia menerima kain yang ternyata didalam berisi sebuah benda yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

'Kyuhyun...'

"Sungmin?" Seketika ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun?" Hangeng menepuk pundak anaknya dan menyiratkan wajah khawatir.

Kyuhyun menatap appanya lama.

"Aku harus pergi Appa, Sungmin dalam bahaya" ia menyelipkan benda berkain merah tersebut kedalam jubahnya dan melesat pergi sebelum mendengar jawaban sang ayah.

"Semoga kau bisa mengalahkannya nak"

.

.

.

'Kyuhyun..'

'Tunggu aku sayang' ia berlari... melompati satu gedung ke gedung yang lain. Tentu saja tak ada yang melihat dirinya karena ia berteleportasi begitu cepat.

Ditempat lain.

Gemetar... Tak hanya gemetar. Bahkan tubuh mungil itu telah meringkuk diatas closet dengan wajah pucat pasi dan tubuh yang menggigil.

'Kyuhyun tolong aku.. Hiks..' ia membekap bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Drakk! Pintu tersebut begetar karena sebuah dorongan keras dari luar.

'Kyuhyun kumohon.. Hiks.. Aku takut' lelehan airmatanya semakin deras meluncur. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membekap mulutnya semakin bergetar.

Drakk!

'Aku takut... Hiks'

Air mata telah membanjiri wajah putihnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungilnya sendiri dan terus berharap jika Kyuhyun akan datang dan menolongnya.

Brakk!

"AAAAAAAAA...!"

Tubuh hijau kecoklatan, mata merah dan gigi bertaring dengan ukuran yang jauh melampaui batas normal itu mendobrak dengan keras pintu pembatas bilik yang dihuni oleh Sungmin.

Sontak sang empu berteriak olehnya. Tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Toilet dalam keadaan sepi. Dan... sialnya toilet dikampusnya dibuat kedap suara.

"Darahh"

"Tidak! Jangan! Hiks.. Kumohon.. Hiks.. Kyuhyun tolong aku!"

Sungmin melemparkan roll tisu yang berada disampingnya kearah makhluk menyeramkan tersebut.

Berharap tisu tersebut bisa membuat makhluk tersebut pergi dari hadapannya.

Srett

"Tidak! PERGI MAKHLUK BRENGSEK! PERGI! HIKS... JANGAN SENTUH AKU AAAAAA"

Makhluk tersebut mencengkram lengan Sungmin yang langsung mendapat penolakan dari pemuda yang tengah ketakutan setengah mati itu.

Tubuh Sungmin meronta. Kakinya menendang-nendang tubuh besar menakutkan tersebut.

Ia menangis... Takut...

Tapi ia tak mau mati sebelum sebuah janin tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya. Untuk Kyuhyun... Pemuda yang ia cintai.

DUK!

JEDUAKK

"Aaarrggtt sialaaan!"

"BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI MATE-KU! KAU PANTAS MATI BEDEBAH!"

Sungmin merasa tangannya terbebas dari cengkraman monster tersebut. Kedua matanya terpejam saat sebuah suara yang ia kenali berteriak marah.

Ia merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri dan menangis dalam-dalam.

"Kau yang harus mati Cho Kyuhyun.. Ahahahaaa"

Keduanya tercengang. Makhluk hina dihadapannya ini mengetahui nama Kyuhyun? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Darimana kau tahu namaku bedebah!" Kyuhyun murka. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya selama ini. Ia menjadi incaran oleh Zreck yang sangat menginginkan darah murninya.

Tapi... Karenanya Sungmin juga menjadi sasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku menginginkan darahmu Cho Kyuhyun... Darah yang bisa membuatku hidup abadi ahahaaa... tapi... sepertinya aku menemukan makananku terlebih dahulu" terlihat monster tersebut tengah menjulurkan lidahnya, melapisi bibir atasnya yang kering dan memandang penuh nafsu pada pemuda yang meringkuk di batas bilik kamar mandi.

Wajah ketakutan Sungmin membuat dirinya semakin bergairah.

Mata hazel Kyuhyun menyala syarat akan kemarahan yang sudah memenuhi tubuhnya.

'Makhluk keparat!' Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia menoleh dan menatap miris kekasihnya yang hanya menatap kosong sekitarnya dengan airmata yang terus membanjiri wajahnya.

Pemandangan yang mengiris hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan sebuah benda dibalik jubahnya.

Seringaian pun tercipta di bibir merah dengan taring yang sudah muncul disana.

Jarak yang cukup jauh antara dirinya dan makhluk tersebut membuatnya maju beberapa langkah untuk lebih dekat dengan makhluk yang tak lain adalah Zreck yang menginginkannya maupun Sungmin.

"Kau mau melawanku eoh?! Aahahaa... dalam mimpimu saja Cho Kyuhyun!" Suara besar menggelegar membuat Sungmin berjengkit dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak gentar mendengar ucapan yang tergolong menyombongkan diri tersebut.

"Dalam mimpiku? Bahkan dalam kenyataan saja kau akan mati bedebah!"

Krashhh

Wushh...

Dalam sekejab, makhluk besar menyeramkan itu menghilang dan meninggalkan beberapa tetes darah yang berwarna jauh lebih gelap dari darah pada umumnya.

"Sial!" Pemuda berjubah hitam itu mengumpat saat belati berwarna perak dengan permata merah diujung pangkalnya dengan ukiran-ukiran yang menyerupai sandi-sandi yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti artinya.

Belati tersebut berlumuran darah separuh tubuhnya karena mengenai lengan atas makhluk tersebut.

Ia terus mengumpat karena harusnya tadi mengenai jantung monters itu.

_'Makhluk tersebut akan mati jika kau mengenai tepat di jantungnya' _

Ucapan sang Appa terngiang di kepalanya.

"Sial!" Teriaknya.

Seakan tersadar dari mimpinya, Kyuhyun berjengkit saat ingat jika Sungmin masih berada di sana.

ia berlari dan berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Sungmin! Lihat aku, sayang—"

Grepp

"Kyuhyun~ hiks... aku takut.. bawa aku pergi—hiks.. dari sini—kumohon.."

Sungmin mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat terasa nyaman dan hangat. Pemuda itu,telah ada didekapannya, ia akan baik-baik saja. Karena Kyuhyun akan selalu melindunginya. Ya, pemuda ini pasti akan selalu melindunginya.

Jemari-jemarinya meremas punggung Kyuhyun. Kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun yang sangat wangi.

Menangis. Hanya menangis yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap miris pemuda yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Sungmin karena Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ssttt... aku akan selalu melindungimu sayang... maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan benar. Maaf"

Kecupan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan pada pucuk kepala Sungmin. Terlalu merasa bersalah karenanya lah Sungmin ketakutan seperti ini.

"Kita akan pulang"

Srett

Dengan sekali angkat, Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin.

Pemuda yang berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun itu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya pada dada Kyuhyun, meringkuk dalam dada bidang kyuhyun yang membuatnya merasa aman.

Dalam hitungan detik. Kyuhyun telah berhasil keluar dari kampus besar itu dan bergegas untuk kembali ke apartemen Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin kemana ya? Sudah setengah jam dia ke toilet dan dia belum kembali juga" seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah menyangga dagunya dan memutar-mutar sepiring spagetti di depannya tanpa berselera.

Menunggu sang sahabat yang faktanya telah pulang tanpa sepengetahuannya.

#poorHyukie -_-"

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun jangan tinggalkan aku"

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak turun dari ranjang besar Sungmin, namun sebuah tangan halus, lembut, dan hangat mencekal lengannya. Ditatapnya wajah baby face kekasih tercintanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sayang, aku hanya mau mengambil makanan minuman untukmu sayang" Kyuhyun berucap dengan sangat lembut disertai dengan elusan di pipi kanan Sungmin.

"Tidak mau... aku hanya mau kau di sini" sergah Sungmin dengan menampilkan wajah melasnya.

Oh demi apa itu sangat menggemaskan.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi menyamping membuatnya lebih leluasa memeluk tubuh hangat Sungmin.

"Sekarang tidurlah... Besok akan menjadi hari yang indah untuk kita" Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

seolah tak menghiraukan kata-kata Kyuhyun, Ia lebih menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut di kepalanya yang perlahan membuainya menemui alam mimpinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua mata Sungmin terpejam sempurna dengan deru nafas yang stabil dan teratur, menandakan sang pemilik mata bening tersebut telah terlelap nyenyak dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku Ming... Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang, aku mencintaimu" sebuah kecupan penuh dengan emosi dan perasaan yang tulus mendarat di kening indah Sungmin. Mengantarkan Sungmin lebih jauh ke dalam alam tidurnya.

Rengkuhan itu semakin erat dan hangat. Sangat pas untuk hari yang kian gelap dan dingin.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Cho Kyuhyun... Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menang! Hahahaha"

Jauh di dalam sebuah terowongan gelap dan lembab. Seonggok manusia menekan kuat lengannya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Sepertinya sayatan yang sangat panjang dan dalam hingga banyak darah yang mengaliri tangannya.

.

.

.

To be continue

Eummm... Makin absurd ya -_- makin aneh huks... T.T

Ada yang nunggu?

Makasih ya yg udah nyempetin baca epep aneh ini. Dan buat yang ngeREVIEW, aku sayang kaliaan hehhee... :*

**MAID, I LOVE U!** nyusul ya hehhee lagi dalam tahap pengetikan :p dan Voting di fb pun imbang ahahaa jadi bingung :3

Ketemu sita di ff yang lain yaaaa... See yaaa...

Sekali lagi MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG RNR SETIAP CHAPTER^^ #HUGErat


End file.
